Christmas Crisis
by Angelwings2002
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Charlotte is excited especially since she's able to go to Halloween Town to celebrate. Unfortunately, she is just informed that two holiday leaders are missing it must be Oogie right? And if it couldn't get any worse Trevor and Stephen just discovered her secret. Can she and her friends defeat Oogie and his partner? (Sequel to School Escape. On my profile)
1. Chapter 1: A Batty Message

Chapter 1: A Batty Message

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

There is nothing better than hanging out with your friend in your room. Especially since we were geeking out on my adventure two months ago. Brianna was blabbing on and on how it was nearly impossible to happen. Again.

"...and I still can't believe you sang! You never sing in front of anyone besides family." Brianna giggled as she spun around on my desk chair. I rolled my eyes at her.

"That's the fifth time you mentioned that this week. Keep it up I'll get a jar for you to put money in." I joked. "Well it's true. Not my fault you hide all your talents." She winked, which caused me to throw my pillow at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay can we change the subject? It's almost Christmas and I still need to think of a gift for Sally." I said.

"Wait what about Jack?" Brianna asked. I smirked. "I'll tell you later, I can't tell anyone about it." I said raising my right hand as if taking a vow. My friend pouted.

"Awww why?" She said I winked. "It'll be worth the wait, now about Sally?" I asked. She huffed, but gave in.

"Well I got her a new pair of shoes, that are a nice shade of red, but why not sewing stuff?" She asked cocking her head.

"Because it's way to obvious, half of Halloween Town will give her that." I said and flopped on my pillow.

"Well it's Sally she'll like anything you give. You know what? We can take her out on the town, have a girls night!" Brianna suggested happily. I laughed. "Yeah but one problem, she's a rag doll and we can't cover up all her stitches." I reminded.

"If society was more welcoming that wouldn't be a problem." Brianna mumbled. Then we heard a tapping in the window and she looked at it.

"Uh, you expecting company?" She asked and I turned around and saw a bat at the window carrying a black envelope in its talons.

"Oh, it's just a friend." I said reassuringly and opened the window. Unlike other windows, mine opened like a door. The bat flew in and dropped the letter in my hand as Brianna watched in awe.

"Brianna this is Hemo, he delivers me messages form Halloween Town." I explained as Hemo perched himself on my dresser.

"Oh, I thought the mailman just came through a portal." She said. I looked at my keychain on my desk and sighed.

"No, Hemo does all that. I personally gotten letters from Jack, Sally, even the former Boogies boys." I said and opened the letter and was about to read, but Brianna stopped me.

"Wait really? What do they say?" She asked. "Well, most of it is about advice. They ask me on how to be good. Since they didn't have the best role model." I answered.

"Oh...yeah. How are they holding up? Oogie just left them to take the blame. They're lucky Jack and Sally are forgiving." Brianna said and I nodded.

"They seem okay. Shock actually writes to me more since she's the only girl. She likes having another girl to talk to." I said and smiled. It felt good to help them, they were just kids who were misunderstood.

"Awww, okay enough putting off, open it!" She exclaimed and I opened it. "It's from Jack." I reported and read it out loud.

"Dear Charlotte, I've come with and urgent message. I fear that something terrible had happened. Two days ago the leader of Easter Town, Peter Cottontail, went missing. Earlier today, another Holiday leader, Thanksgiving, was reported missing as well. I am in need for your assist to help I fear that this may be Oogies's doing and you could be in danger. Please come to Halloween Town at once! Sincerely, Jack Skellington."

Brianna and I stared at each other for a moment. This was awful, and right before Christmas?! That was worse. Hemo then sqeaked to get our attention.

"This is bad, I mean really bad." Brianna said, and I nodded. "Come on! We have to hurry." I said grabbing my keychain and we ran down to the basement. Hemo flew after us.

"Why didn't we just use your door?" Brianna asked. "If Oogie's really back, then I'm not leaving without this." I said and pulled our my bow and arrows.

"Oh, makes sense." She said and I slipped them on. "Okay now let's go." I said and placed the keychain on the door knob and if glowed. Then faded to the graveyard gates. We were about to step on when...

"What the heck is going on?!" Brianna and I turned and saw my brother Trevor and his friend Stephen on the stairway.

"Uh...hey we were jousting hanging out...what are you doing here?" Brianna asked giving a nervous smile.

"I live here." My brother retorted. "And we were going to play video games, what are you doing?" Stephen asked. Before we could answer they came all the way done and started at the doorway.

"No freaking way, it that Halloween Town?!" Trevor asked excitedly.

"Okay, fine yes it is. Look we'll be back soon just need to grab a few things." I said about to step through.

"Aw come on, why can't we come? And also...HOW THE HECK IS THIS HAPPENING?!" My brother exclaimed nearly causing me to be death. Hemo squeaked, startled and flew behind me.

"It's too dangerous. I'll explain it later, but just stay here and play your video games." I tried but my brother grabbed my hand.

"Heck no, we are coming with you." He said sternly.

"Yeah, why is is so dangerous. The won't eat us." Stephen said.

"But Oogie could." Brianna said before covering her mouth.

"What? You're gonna fight Oogie?" Stephen asked. My brother then smirked. Oh boy...

"Well if you don't let us come with you, then I'll tell mom that you are risking your, and Brianna's life. Then you'll be grounded once you come back, since they'll realize your missing." Trevor said smugly and crossed his arms. Meaning he wasn't joking.

"Grr Scrooge you." I spat, before signing. "Fine, but if either one of you acts like a kindergartner the whole time I'm sending you both back. Understood?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." They playfully saluted. I sighed and walked in with my friend, brother and his friend. Hemo squeaked at me and I nodded.

"You said it buddy...this is not gonna end well." I muttered.

Authors Note:

Well here it is, the sequel, hope you like. It please check out the first of you haven't cause it'll explain a lot. Don't forget to R and R!


	2. Chapter 2: Beware the Buttons

Chapter 2: Beware the Buttons

(Brianna's P.O.V)

I could tell Charlotte wasn't happy that we had to bring Trevor and Stephen. What choice did we have? They would have told our parents and had the proof. We were in the cemetery and I could tell that the two were already distracted by the new surroundings.

"I can't believe it, we are actually in Halloween town! Even though it's almost Christmas! This is epic." Trevor said in awe.

"Would you two focus! This isn't a field trip, the Holidays could be in in serious trouble." Charlotte huffed. I walked up to her.

"You okay? You seem...uptight." I asked. She sighed.

"I'm worried about all this. If Oogie is back, then we gave to be prepared. I love Trevor but he can be a handful." She explained hugging herself. We

"Hey don't worry. That old sack of bugs doesn't stand a chance. How hard can it be?" I said cheering her up.

"Thanks Bri."

"Any time C, oh look we're here." I pointed to the Great Hall and head the boys behind us gasp. Charlotte turned around and took a breath.

"Okay we aren't here to party, we are here on serious business. I swear if you two don't behave, I'll kick you right back home. Am I clear?" She asked sternly at her brother and his friend. They nodded meekly and I could tell that they were just excited to meet everyone. Charlotte opened the doors and several figures stopped talking and turned to us.

"Charlotte, Brianna you made it." Jack said relived. I looked past him and recognized Sally and Santa. There were also certain holiday figures. Cupid, Uncle Sam, and a leprechaun.

"We came as soon as we heard..." Charlotte began and her bothers soon started looking around and started taking pictures.

"This is so cool! Even better in person!" Trevor said and he snapped a selfie of him standing against the wall. Charlotte slapped her hand on her forehead. I giggled awkwardly and waved.

"Hi again! It's been a while." I said and Sally smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you, who are your friends?" She asked.

"Well that's my brother Trevor and his friend Stephen. They sorta blackmailed us into coming." Charlotte explained. Sally glanced at Jack for a moment in slight confusion.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet the young ladies that Jack has spoke so highly of." Uncle Sam said and shook our hands.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I said. Charlotte nodded. "So what's the damage? Your letter did seem like it was an emergency."

Jack sighed and rubbed his skull before talking. "Well, we don't know why Oogie is targeting the Holidays, and all we know is that they are missing. Gone without a single trace. I was worried he would be after you next." Jack explained. Even the boys were quite.

"We must take extreme caution. We cannot allow any other Holiday become vulnerable." Santa said sternly.

"Are you sure you couldn't find any clue to where the might have gone?" I asked. Before anyone could answer the doors burst open and Barrel rushed in.

"Jack, Jack!" He cried and ran over to us.

"Barrel please, not now." Jack said.

"But, it's important!" He pleaded. Charlotte bent down. "What is it Barrel?" She asked.

"It's Lock and Shock...their gone!" He whimpered.

"Oh no..." Sally whispered. "What do you mean their gone?" Trevor asked.

"Well we were playing cards when Lock though her heard a noise then when he didn't come back, Shock went to look for him. Then I heard a scream and they both were just gone." Barrel explained.

"What are we gonna do?" Stephen asked. Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to go to the scene of the crime." She said in a serious tone.

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

We made are way to the treehouse and stopped staring at the tiny elevator.

"Uh, how are we all supposed to get up?" Trevor asked. I looked at Barrel for an answer.

"There's some stairs that lead up, but they're pretty old and rotten." He said pointing to the back of the tree. I peaked over and sighed.

"We'll have to be careful. You go up the elevator, we'll meet you up there." I said and he nodded. We walked up the stairs one at a time and there was a door that I had to bust through. Needless to say, it was extremely dusty.

"Okay, so now what's your plan lassie?" The leprechaun, whose name was apparently Patrick, asked.

"Well, Barrel where did it start?" I asked. He looked around.

"Um, over here was where we played cards." He explained and Trevor took a picture of the cards that lay there.

"This is now a crime scene." He muttered, slightly playfully. Stephen snickered but Brianna elbowed them both.

"Then they went over there, but I didn't see anything." Barrel said. Brianna looked over to where he pointed and went over to investigate.

"This just seems like a wild goose chase? Can we even trust this kid?" Cupid asked, wings fluttering.

"Hey, leave him alone." I spat glaring at him. Santa stepped between us.

"Calm down, I know that Barrel and his siblings weren't the best behaved in the past, but I see no reason for hi to trick us now." He said and I nodded. Then a scream echoed through the house and we all froze.

"What was that?" Sally asked clutching onto Jack. It then hit me.

"Brianna!" I gasped and we ran over to where the noise came from and saw Brianna curled up in a ball, shaking with fear.

"Brianna are you okay?" I asked and she just pointed to a dark corner. I realized that it was the room where the tube that lead to the basement was. Taking out my arrows I went to the corner and saw an old blanket, something was under it. I then used the arrow to flip it over and gasped.

There were dolls of Lock and Shock. With black button eyes.

Brianna screamed again and backed away behind Jack. "Kill it, kill it with fire!" She cried. I quickly threw them in the pipe leading to Oogie's old lair. I breathed heavily, not because I was tried, but because I was scared.

"Um, please tell my that those weren't what I thought they were." Stephen muttered.

"No, it's even worse." Brianna whimpered.

"What, what's with the dolls, what does it mean?" Cupid asked.

Jack sighed. "It means that the Beldam has returned." I did a double take.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. I know how I know about the Beldam, but how do you know about her?" I asked I felt like I was out of the loop.

"The Beldam was once a residence here. She had amazing scare tactics and was mysterious. Not long after I was crowned Pumpkin King, we found out where her true power came from...children's souls." Jack explained.

"What happened?" Brianna asked clutching my arm.

"We managed to banish her. But we failed to find how she managed to sneak into the human realm. We burned her house to the ground and freed the lost souls eyes." Jack finished.

"Okay, but you left her alive how stupid-." Trevor started but I quickly covered his mouth.

"Ignore him, we know about the Beldam, because of a story. She tried to catch a child, but she outwitted her and freed three other children and destroyed the key. So we figured she starved to death..." I explained and Trevor slapped my hand away.

"Okay we get there's a creepy witch after us...but what's with the freaking dolls?!" Cupid asked nearly pulling his hair out.

"Hey don't get you feathers in a twist." Uncle Sam said. "This is a lot to take in."

"Well to answer you question, that's how she looks at children's lives. She then fixes it, luring them into her web." I said and Cupid looked pale.

"But...she just took Lock and Shock." Barrel said. Brianna then found her voice again.

"She's trying to freak us out. Get us to panic. But we aren't going to do that. We might be able to find a weakness...or something..." She muttered.

"How did that story end? We can us what the lassie did." Patrick suggested.

"The story..." I mumbled to myself and I snapped my fingers in realization. "The cat!"

"Wait what?" Sally asked.

"In the story there was this cat that knew a lot about the Beldam he helped defeat her. Maybe if we find him, we can figure out how to defeat her." I explained.

"Yes that could work!" Brianna said excitedly.

"Ho, ho. Sally was right, you are clever." Santa said and I slightly blushed.

"Okay, I can use my key chain to find him, but we need to figure out a way to understand him...he was only able to talk in the Beldam's web." I said thoughtfully.

"Like something with Halloween magic?" Stephen asked. I nodded. "Yeah maybe."

Barrel then walked over to a shelf and pulled out a chest. "Would something in here work?" He asked and Brianna picked out a string.

"This could work if we put something on it." She said fiddling with it. I looked at it again and saw something that caught my eye, I reached it and pulled out the same stone that Coraline used to find the ghost eyes.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked turning to Barrel. He looked at it and scratched his head. "I don't know, I don't recognize it." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Well if it's magic it can work." Brianna said and took the stone. She used the string to make a necklace. "Tada! Magic cat collar."

"Okay here the plan. Brianna and I will find the cat while everyone else goes back to their Holidays. Christmas is coming closer and we can't risk you getting behind." I said and Santa nodded.

"Good luck Charlotte." He said.

"Wait, what about us?" Trevor asked. "You and Stephen are staying with Jack, Sally and Barrel. If Oogie is working with the Beldam, then they could be targets." I explained. Jack held Sally protectively at that comment.

"What? We aren't babysitters!" Stephen protested. "Jacks older than you." I pointed out.

"Well...okay but why are you going on a cat chase?" Trevor asked crossing his arms. Man for a freshman, he sure cans act like a five-year old.

"1: Cause I have the keychain and 2: I'm older and have weapons." I said patting my trusty bow.

"Brianna doesn't have a weapon." Trevor said smugly. Barrel quickly ran to the closet and came back with a mace and handed it to Brianna, who eagerly took it.

"And now she does." I said smirking.

"Fine...but we know fencing." The two chorused. Brianna swung her made happily. "While I question the logic of having weapons in the same house as kids, I'm liking this." She said.

"Okay we are ready. You two, behave. And for the record I'm leaving you here because you know how to fence. Oh, Jack you might wanna get the should robber out. Just is case." I said and Jack nodded.

"Okay ready Brianna?" I asked and she hoisted the mace on her shoulder. "Right behind you." She said and put the collar in her pocket.

"Alright, let's get some answers. The Holidays depend on it."

Authors Note:

Yay! I'm done with this chap. Hope it's not too long. Please R and R as well!

katmar1994: I'm glad you like it. Hopefully it'll stay that way.

Darksweetheart1234: Yes, they were in for a surprise. And more to come...dun, dun dun...;)


	3. Chapter 3: The Cats Meow

Chapter 3: The Cat's Meow

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

"Brr, sure is cold here." Brianna muttered as we trudged through the snow. I immediately noticed the Pink Palace. It wasn't much different from the movie.

"Well, yeah it is winter. Come on, we should start looking." I said and started heading away from the house. Brianna then ran up to me.

"Wait shouldn't we go towards the house?" She asked. "Uh, two girls knock on a door and have weapons with them? They might not be all that inviting." I joked and she laughed.

"Yeah I nearly forgot."

"It's fine..." I said and looked around. "While we are here there's something I want to check out." I said and started heading down a path. Brianna looked around for a second before following me. Then to my surprise she started singing.

"Makin' up a song about Coraline. She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine." Brianna used her mace to mimic a cane and twirled it around before jumping in first of me and walked backwards.

"She's as cute as a button. In the eyes of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Coraline." She booped my on the nose and pointed to her eyes before twirling around.

"When she comes around exploring Mom and I will never, ever make it boring. Our eyes will be on Coraline." She pretending to be looking for something and jumped down and gave jazz hands. I clapped.

"What was that all about?" I asked, not in an annoying way, in a curious way.

"We'll have you ever thought how there are many messages in the song. Makes you wonder why the Other mother would allow that to pass her." She said.

"Because she's not as smart as she lets on." I said.

She laughed. "I'm serious. We know that he turned out to be good so, why did she let him live? Other Wybie didn't. She took him out of the picture." I looked at her for a moment.

"Huh, you do have a point, but that's not important right now." I said and stopped walking.

"Why did you...oh." Brianna realized we were at the infamous well. I scrapped the snow off and took the wooded piece off it.

"Uh...why did we come here? Is it because this is where Coraline first met the Cat?" Brianna asked looking around frantically.

"Well that is not the reason I decided to come here. The key was thrown down this well. I'm wondering of it has something to do with her return." I said bending down and looking inside. Careful not to fall down.

"Yeah...but I thought it was too deep." Brianna said and kept looking around. "It is, and are you okay? I know the Beldam freaked you out, but you seem on edge." I asked. She gestured for me to come closer and I walked up to her.

"I feel like we are being watched." She whispered nervously.

"MEOW."

"AHHH!" We screamed and saw that a black cat had hopped on the stump. Brianna let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared us, haha. It's my fault I was on edge..." She laughed awkwardly. Then stopped and turned to me.

"Wait, is that him?" She asked and the cat cocked his head. I walked up to him with Brianna following me.

"I think it is. Um hello. My name is Charlotte...I think you might be able to help us..." I said and the cat's tail curled.

"Merow?"

"...can he understand us?" Brianna asked adjusting her mace on her shoulder.

"He can understand us but we can't understand him." I said and Brianna took out the stone.

"One way to find out if it works." She said and handed it to me. I carefully placed it around his neck.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. We turned and saw the one and only Coraline with Wybie next to her.

"Uh...what?" I asked. She glared and walked up to me.

"Don't play dumb, I heard you talking about the Beldam." She said. "How do you know about her?" Wybie asked.

"Because she has returned." A new voice spoke up. We all turned and saw that the cat had talked.

"You can talk again? How?" Coraline asked. The cat licked his paw before answering.

"The stone has the same magic in her web, thankfully it is much more appealing then hers." He said hissing the last part.

"I'm glad we can communicate now, but we do need your help. The Beldam has returned." I confirmed.

"How? I locked the door." Coraline asked.

"Beats me. All I know is that she took two of my friends and two Holiday leaders." I said shrugging and Wybie scratched his head in confusion.

"Holiday leaders? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I believe she is referring to the seven Holiday worlds. Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Independence Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving and last but not least Christmas." Cat explained.

"Yeah he's right. The leaders of Thanksgiving and Easter were taken. Then two of our friends." Brianna explained.

"Wait, how do you know it's her?" Coraline asked. "Do button eyed dolls sound familiar? We found two of them that resembled our friends that were taken." I said.

"...why would she take them? I thought she needed children's souls." Coraline asked. The cat thought for a moment.

"Hm, I believe she isn't working alone." He mused.

"Right, how could I forget. Oogie Boogie is back too. He wants to rule all seven holidays. She's probably just wanting to get revenge for being banished." I said.

"Oogie Boogie? As in the Boogie man?" Wybie asked wide-eyed. Brianna nodded.

"Yeah, creepy sack of bugs. We were hoping Cat knew something about the Beldam that could help us find her." She said and the cat stretched.

"Well, I do know about her being a member of Halloween town, that is where I was born." He explained.

"You lived in Halloween town? But last time I checked cats there don't really talk..." Brianna said.

"We can. We just don't have a reason too." He said a bit smugly.

"Okay, well then you can tell us where she used to have a door. Jack said they brined her house, but that might not be where it is." I said thoughtfully. Then Brianna backed up.

"Uh guys...I don't think we are alone..." She said taking her mace out. I saw some bushes rustling. I readied my bow and arrow and we stood in silent.

"Um...I don't think that..." Wybie started but was cut off when multiple ice skeletons popes out of the ground and hissed.

"Ice creeps! RUN!" I cried and we started running down the hill. I quickly shot an arrow and hit one belfry continuing running.

"What are they?!" Coraline asked. "They're Oogie's monsters. He must have realized what we were doing!" I yelled.

"Heads up!" Brianna called and whacked a skeleton with her mace. They hissed angrily and shot icicles at us.

"We need to get back to Halloween town!" She said desperately. "How? My key chain only works on a door." I said as I shot another arrow.

"This way!" Cat exclaimed and we followed him to what looked like an old shed. The roof was torn apart but the door was still standing. I took it out and rushed up.

"Please work." I muttered, tapping the door knob, it faded to the town fountain. "Go, go! GO!" I cried and we all jumped though and once Cat jumped through the portal closed. Separating us from the creeps.

"Okay, that was freaky..." Wybie said breathing heavily. "...yeah. So this is Halloween town?" Coraline asked looking around.

"Indeed. Nothing much has changed since I was last here." Cat purred.

"Oh, you don't need to wear this silly thing anymore." Brianna said and took the stone off him. The she gave it to Coraline.

"Here, it was yours right?" She asked and Coraline took it. "Uh yeah thanks." She said.

"Come on, we better get to Jack's house." I said and then a familiar figure flew up. "Zero!" I exclaimed. He whimpered and started barking.

"What is it boy?" Brianna asked then he flew off. "He must be trying to tell us something." I said and we all ran after him. He lead us to Skellington Manor and started whimpering again. I opened the door and gasped.

The whole place was trashed and no sign of anyone left.

Author's Note:

Cliffhanger! Sorry but you knew it had to happen sooner or later. Don't worry you'll see the next one soon.

katmar1994: Yes Charlotte will sing later on, but it was Brianna's turn this time. And more songs to come.

Darksweetheart1234: Yeah the Beldam freaks me out too. Same with Brianna and even Charlotte gets the chills. I'm glad you're excited for what comes next.


	4. Chapter 4: Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 4: Tragedy Strikes

(Third Person)

Charlotte stared in horror at the mess. Several scorch marks were all over the place, and nearly everything was broken. Clothes laid everywhere and the kitchen cabinets were hanging off their hinges.

"Oh no...the whole place is a mess." Wybie said. Zero whimpered as he floated around the house.

"Stephen, Trevor! Barrel, Jack, Sally! Anyone in here?" Charlotte called and everyone started looking around.

"I'll look upstairs." Brianna said and stepped over the rubble before rushing up the stairs. Charlotte kept looking around when she heard some banging and muffled voices.

"Charlotte? We're in the closet!" Charlotte turned and saw that a grandfather clock had fallen in front of the closet door. She rushed over along with Coraline and Wybie.

"Hang on. Okay guys on three. One, two, three." Charlotte said and they lifted the clock up the doors opened. Trevor and Stephen stumbled out. Charlotte ran up to them and looked at them, making sure there were no wounds.

"Are you two okay?" She asked. Trevor coughed and nodded.

"Yeah we're fine. Just a bit cramped." He said cracking his back.

"What happened?" Coraline asked nudging a piece of wood. Cat sniffed it and hissed.

"Fire skeletons, they just busted in here. Didn't even knock." Stephen explained.

"It seems that the Beldam and Oogie didn't want anyone getting in their way." Cat said a bit displeased.

"You're telling me, I'm guessing you had a similar situation." Trevor asked. I sighed and rubbed my head. "You have no idea." I mumbled.

Brianna rushed up stairs and found herself in Jack's room. It was wrecked just like down stairs. She looked under the bed and behind the curtains, but no sign of anyone.

"Is there anyone in here,...that doesn't want to eat me." She said looking around uncertainly.

"Brianna up here!" A voice cried. She gasped, recognizing who it was. "Jack! Hang on Bone Daddy!" She cried and ran up the stairs. She then was in Jack's tower and saw the Pumpkin King under a collapsed shelf. She ran up to him.

"Jack, are you okay?" She asked dropping the mace, and trying to life the shelf.

"I'm alright, but Sally was taken!" Jack said. He tried to break left himself up. How could he have let this happen? If he was faster in getting the soul robber, he would have been able to stop the skeletons from taking Sally. Her screams for help was still burned fresh in his skull.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." Brianna grunted and Jack noticed that her knees were shaking due to the weight. He then slipped out through the small crack she managed to make and she dropped it with a loud bang.

"Okay, mental note, next time ask for help when lifting a heavy shelf." She muttered, shaking her hands to ease the burning pain. Jack slowly grabbed the soul robber from a jar and sighed sadly.

"You okay Jack?" Brianna asked, picking up her mace. Jack shook his head.

"No...Sally was taken because I wasn't able to get to the soul robber in time. If I just..." His voice trailed off as he hung his head in shame.

"Hey, we'll get her back." Brianna said. They then headed downstairs and Charlotte sighed.

"Jack, you're okay. I was worried..." She then looked around and saw that his other half was no where to be found.

"Wait...Sally and Barrel are both gone?" She asked. Brianna gasped. "Barrel's missing too? This is going from bad to worse." She said.

"Okay, so how are we going to defeat the Beldam and Oogie?" Coraline asked. Jack then seemed to notice the two new faces.

"Oh, I don't believe we meant. I'm Jack Skellington." He introduced and reached his hand out. Coraline shook it, while Wybie hesitated.

"I'm Coraline, this is Wybie." She said and gestured to her friend that waved, giving a nervous smile.

"Nice to meet you, but I'm afraid this won't be a friendly visit." Jack said apologetically.

"Yeah...guess what I found..." Trevor said and held out a doll. It was Barrel with button eyes. Charlotte clenched her fists.

"Oh for Pete sake!" She exclaimed and she snatched the doll from her brothers hand and looked it dead in the eye.

"Listen here, I don't care who you are, or what you can do. We'll stop you is its the last thing I do." She hissed and threw the doll in the fire.

"...dang..." Stephen muttered. Charlotte sighed. "Okay...we better think of a..."

"JACK!" A voice cried and the door burst open. The Mayor ran in, with his face on the worried side. Jack ran up to him.

"What is it Mayor?" He asked, even more concerned.

"Uh..well, you might wanna come outside." He stammered and led everyone out the door. Everyone was gathered in town square and whispering worriedly.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, getting everyone's attention. Clown wheeled over. "It's the bugs! They've been swarming all over the place, now look at them." He pointed to the sky and several bugs were swarming around in an oval shape.

"Weird, even for Halloween town." Stephen commented. Zero began to growl warningly. Jack glared as well. Then the bugs started to form a familiar face.

Oogie Boogie.

He started cackling maniacally before speaking. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the very town that banished me!" He yelled. Jack stormed up to the swarm.

"What do you want Oogie? Where have you taken Sally?" He demanded. Charlotte was nearly given chills at the skeletons glare.

"Hm, she's hanging around." Oogie chuckled making Jack even more mad. Then a new swarm appeared and another face was formed.

"The Beldam." Coraline hissed. Wybie gulped. "She's more creepy then you said.

"Why my darling Coraline, it's been too long." The other mother said and smiled an all too innocent smile.

"Not long enough." Coraline said crossing her arms.

"What is she doing here?" The mayor gasped.

The Beldam laughed. "I'm merely here to reclaim what is rightfully mine. Even if I did have to take out the Holiday leaders, but I guess my puppets grabbed the wrong one." She said.

"You have no right to take them!" Brianna yelled and Charlotte held her friend back.

"Release the Holiday leaders and your hostages at once." Jack added.

"Hmmm, well how about you do one tiny little thing first." The Beldam suggested.

"If you make me sew buttons in my eye...I WILL THROW YOU BACK IN THE HOLE YOU CRAWLED OUT OF!" Brianna yelled nearly wrenching herself out of Charlotte's grip.

"My, my what a fiery temper she hahaha." Oogie laughed. Brianna just glared and struggled against her friend.

"Let Sally go, I'm warning you! No one wrecks up my OTP...NOBODY!" She yelled.

"Calm down tiger, we aren't getting anywhere with this." Trevor said, trying to clam her down.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." The Beldam started, casting a glare at Brianna, who returned it. "I was planning on a game. If you win, you can have your friends back, but if we win Oogie gets Halloween town and I get my daughter back." She said simply.

We turned around and faced each other in a huddle. Giving worried looks. "You don't have to do this, we shouldn't have dragged you in this." Jack said. Coraline looked at him beside glancing at the swarm that shaped the Beldam.

"No, I won't let her win again. I'll defeated her once, I can do it again." She said confidently.

"I'm not leaving you guys hanging. They're going down." Charlotte declared.

"We're in too." Stephen said gesturing to him and Trevor. Brianna gave a thumbs up and a wink. Wybie nodded too. Zero and Cat gave a serious nod as well. Jack turned to face the swarms.

"We accept your challenge." He said.

"Excellent!" Oogie smirked as well as the Beldam.

"So, what kind of game is it anyway?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, first you have to answer a riddle, then the fun really begins." The button eyed monster smirked.

"Ah darn it, I hate riddles." Trevor muttered. The Beldam smiled and begun the riddle.

"Go to the place where I once stood, then take a look around, and see it as I would, then listen for a helpful sound." The Beldam finished and Brianna blinked.

"Say what now?" She whispered in shock. Before anyone could ask anything the swarm disappeared. Everyone was quite for a moment.

"...what does she mean?" Wybie asked. Charlotte looked around then back at Skellington manor.

"I think I know." She said and turned to the Pumpkin King. "Jack, do you know where the Beldam's house was?" She asked and Jack's eye sockets widened.

"By Halloween, Charlotte that's brilliant!" He exclaimed. "Ah, it's was nothing. We better head there quickly." Charlotte said.

"Wait, you'll need these." Everyone turned and the Mayor, who was carrying a large sack. He dumped it on the floor and several weapons fell out.

"Uh...thanks, but I have my bow and arrows." Charlotte said. "And I have a mace." Brianna said cheerfully.

"And I'll take this." Trevor said and took out a sword and tied the strap around his waist. Stephen grabbed a similarities sword as well. Coraline picked up a double headed axe.

"This seems about right." She said as she took out a clamp and placed it on her back. Wybie looked at the only weapon left. A baseball bat with metal spikes on it.

"Huh, might as well." He said taking it out. Everyone was now ready.

"Good luck Jack, and be careful!" Mayor said and the rest of the residence bid the heroes good luck as well. Brianna glanced at Charlotte nervously.

"We're gonna make it right?" She asked and Charlotte nodded, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "We are. Those villains won't know what hit them." She vowed.

They soon came upon a seemingly abandoned part of Halloween town. Several trees were more dead looking than usual. Vines sprung everywhere and even Jack was in edge. Charlotte glanced around and saw what looked like an outline of a house.

"Jack, is that it?" Charlotte asked. He didn't answer.

"Yes, it was." The Cat spoke up. His tail curled and he hissed. "This was her home, her scent still lingers." He explained. Trevor shuddered.

"Creepy, well now what?" He asked. Brianna thought for a moment.

"She said look around and see it as she would. But we can't, for numerous reasons." She said.

"Well we've come this far." Coraline said and they started walking towards what remained of the house. Charlotte grabbed Jack's arm before they went in.

"You okay man? You seem like somethings bothering you." She asked concerned.

"...its just, I should have done more to defeat her. Even after we bashed her and freed the children, she still made it out. I can't even imagine how she managed to get a physical form." He said guiltily. Charlotte looked up at him.

"Wait back up, what do you mean 'physical form'?" Charlotte asked.

"We managed to reduce her to a spirt form before banishing her. Like a ghost, think that she couldn't do anymore harm to children. Obviously it didn't work." He said Zero whined as his master felt guilty. Before Charlotte could respond Trevor called her over and she walked over. Jack's words still fresh in her mind.

"What is it little bro?" She asked. Trevor pointed to the floor. "Look familiar?" He asked. Charlotte glanced down as gasped.

"The design is shaped exactly like the door used to travel to her world." She gasped.

"It makes sense. The Beldam hides clues in everything. That's explains the riddle." Coraline said.

"So what about the last part? 'Listen for a helpful sound'?" Wybie asked. Everyone stood in silent for a moment and only heard a few rustling of the pants around them.

"I don't think this is working." Stephen whispered loudly. Charlotte looked down at her feet and stared at the door patterns. The she started stomping on the one she was standing on. Then moved on to the next one. It had a similar sound as the first. She kept going on the door patterns.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Trevor asked slightly concerned for his sisters well being. Charlotte jumped on the next door.

"Ssh I'm listening for a helpful..." She jumped on another door and it made a creaking sound, unlike the others. "...sound." She finished and stepped off.

"Help her get this open." She said and Jack came up and used his soul robber to pull the door open, revealing a stair case to a hidden basement.

"Whoa, nice." Brianna said. "I mean that we figured out the riddle, not the dark creepy basement." She added on the after thought.

"Well, no turing back now." Charlotte said and turned on her phone flashlight before heading down into the basement. Brianna did the same and followed her. Slowly but surely, everyone followed.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Trevor asked squinting his eyes. Wybie then bumped into something.

"Hey I think I found a switch." He said and flicked it on. Then lights appeared and flickered. Probably due to the fact they were old.

"This must have been where she did her dirty work." Brianna said displeased. The Cat nodded and walked around.

"The other mother hasn't been here in along time, but something has been in here recently." He said and pointed his front paw at the other side and it revealed a tiny door, not unlike the one Coraline went through. There was a price of paper and a tiny package right by it. Coraline walked up and picked it up.

"It says it's for me." She said and unfolded the paper. "Dear Coraline, congratulations you figured out the riddle, now the real fun begins! Come through the door, if you want to see your friends again. Love Mother." Coraline groaned as she read the last part and tossed the letter aside and opened the package.

"Its a key." She said. Everyone looked at each other and Coraline sighed. "You guys ready?" She asked. Charlotte noodled and reached out her hand.

"I'm willing to do it. For Lock, Shock and Barrel." She declared. Brianna placed her hand on top.

"For the Easter bunny." She said.

"For Sally." Jack said, placing his own hand in.

"For the holidays" Trevor and Stephen declared.

"For the ghost children." Coraline and Wybie added and they all smiled at each other. Coraline then unlocked the door and it started growing the size of a normal door. Then slowly it creaked open, revealing a tunnel.

Time to head in the unknown.

Author's Note:

Whew! I feel like this took forever! Well hope you enjoyed it. Please R and R too.

katmar1994: I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

Darksweetheart1234: Yeah, Zero didn't have the best day. It'll get better.


	5. Chapter 5: The Game Begins

Chapter 5: The Game Begins

(Third Person)

Everyone finally made it to the end of the tunnel and looked around. It was just plain dark, but they all could see one another as clear as day. They readied their weapons and looked around, it was quite. Too quite. It gave an uneasy feeling all around.

"It's nothing but black as far as I can see." Charlotte said.

"But it's not dark either, we can clearly see each other." Trevor said. Everyone looked at one another.

"Okay, but now what? Is there another clue or...?" Brianna asked, walking around then she screamed and stumbled back.

Everyone turned and the Beldam was standing there. Instead of her creepy spider form, she seemed to be wearing a smooth black dress, but was really intriguing was the pearl brooch she wore. It was the only thing that stood out from the shadow.

"Hello, it seems you made it too the first game." She said happily. Way too happily. Charlotte glared and shot an arrow straight at her, but it just went straight through her.

"What the?" She asked in shock.

The Beldam laughed. "You really think I would physically show up? This is just a bit of shadow magic. So we can explain the game while being safe from your toys." She said and Oogie's shadow showed up.

"Hehe, so you think that you can't beat us huh?" Oogie asked before laughing. Then multiple skeletons surrounded them and hissed. They walked around and eyed the group. The Cat hissed and swatted at them as Zero barked warningly. Soon a skeleton grabbed onto Charlotte and pinned her arms behind her back as another came toward her.

"Hey, get your hands off of me, you creeps!" Charlotte said struggling. Then the skeleton grabbed her key chain and they both gave it too the Beldam's shadow. She hung it in front of her and jingled it, taunting them.

"Sorry, can't have you leaving here." She said smugly.

"Give up the Holiday leaders at once." Jack demanded. Oogie laughed.

"Sorry Jack, but this is our town now." He snickered and music started playing in the background as the darkness became a neon like casino.

"Where is the music coming from?" Brianna asked. "The musical number." Charlotte said simply as more skeletons started to appear.

"Uh I did not sign up for this." Trevor said as he prepared his sword.

"1: You didn't sigh anything, 2: Too late we're doing it." Charlotte said aiming an arrow as Oogie burst out into song.

(Oogie Boogie)

Well, well, well!

Jack, the Pumpkin King!

You made it, huh?

Oh, We've been waiting!

So how do you like

Our little town?

Ha, ha, ha, ha!

(Oogie and the Beldam began dancing in place as the skeletons advanced towards the group.)

(Jack)

It's over! It's over!

This time you've gone too far!

It's over, I'm serious!

Just who do you think you are?

(Jack slid from side to side as he tried to whip the shadows as the others hit several skeletons with their weapons)

Just because you fooled the town

It doesn't change a thing!

You'd better give up, surrender now!

We're fixin' everything!

(Jack kept whipping while Coraline whacked a skeletons head off. Trevor tried to cut ones head of, he ended up being chased.)

(Oogie Boogie)

That's what you think, haha!

But you couldn't be more wrong!

And this will be the last time

You hear the Boogie song!

Ohhh!

(Charlotte shot the skeleton chasing Trevor and Brianna whacked one and it disassembled. Oogie just watched as he sang.)

(Skeletons)

Ohhh!

(Beldam)

Oh ohhh!

(Dolls)

Ohhh!

(Oogie Boogie)

Whoa oh!

(Skeletons)

Ohhh!

(Oogie Boogie)

I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!

(Jack)

I see you're pretty proud of

All your deadly gaming schemes!

But I can say you'll rule this town

Only in your dreams!

(Jack began dancing again as he whipped the soul robber at the two shadows. Wybie ducked from a skeleton's arm and Coraline cut its head off.)

(Beldam)

Heh, that's funny Jack, it was a dream!

But now it's coming true!

'Cause even our mere shadows know

Your days as king are through!

Whoa oh!

(The Beldam twirled happily and raised her arms up high before giving Jack a thumbs down.)

(Jack)

Whoa oh!

(Oogie Boogie)

Oh ohhh!

(Jack)

Whoa oh!

(Beldam)

Whoa oh!

(Jack)

Whoa oh!

I'm the Pumpkin King!

As Jack finished the song, music notes appeared out of nowhere and hit the two shadows. They groaned and started sinking down, but they must smirked at one another.

"Beginners luck is you ask me." Oogie snarled.

"Now don't be too sour, the game has just started." The Beldam scolded playfully. She then straightened herself the best she could.

"This is quite a simple game, everyone has their own made for them, but know this, neither round will be the same." She said as the shadows faded and the skeletons disappeared.

"So..now what do we do?" Trevor asked, bent over, catching his breath.

"I have no idea, I guess we just go to the next round..." Brianna suggested adjusting her mace.

"Great, and more songs no doubt." Stephen mumbles. Charlotte elbowed him. "It's Halloween Town, what did you expect?" She hissed, hoping Jack didn't hear here.

"Yeah, but how do we get there?" Coraline asked. Charlotte looked around for a moment.

"Wait..." She said and everyone turned to her. "You hear that?" She asked. Zero cocked his head and the Cat's tail curled.

"I do, it's coming from over there." He purred walking ahead.

"I hear it too." Stephen said. They started walking towards the sound and Jack's eye sockets widened.

"Sally!" He gasped and ran over to the source, on the other side of the room.

"Jack...Jack...Jack!" A faint voice cried. It's was definitely Sally. Jack couldn't bear her being so scared, as she no doubt was. He was determined to save her. A little light started glowing and another door appeared.

"That must be the next round." Wybie said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, an invite? Let's save the Kings soon-to-be Queen!" Brianna cheered. Jack slightly blanched, but nodded.

"Right, there's no time to lose." He said firmly and opened the door. Everyone ran through and it slammed behind them.

"Hold on Sally, where coming." Charlotte said, praying her friend could hear here.

Author's Note:

Well there ya go, first song of the fic, unless you count Brianna's singing, I do not own the song, I only changed the lyrics a little. Please check out the original, it's from the game 'Oogie's Revenge' a lot of the songs will be on here, with sought changes of course.

Darksweetheart1234: Yep, it is getting good. Hopefully it'll stay that way for you.


	6. Chapter 6: Caught in a Web

Chapter 6: Caught in a Web

(Third Person)

Once the team exited the tunnel, the black background faded into multiple spider webs. It gave a soft orange glow and seemed a bit welcoming and calm. Too calm. Everyone drew their weapons and slowly made their way towards the other room.

"Spiders? Really? I can squish them easily, is this is the second round it's lame." Brianna muttered swinging her mace playfully.

"You're scared of the Beldam, but not afraid of spiders? She's basically a giant metal version...and I just heard myself." Trevor muttered face-palming.

"Let's just try not to be bug food, I've never died at round two of a video game and I ain't starting now." Stephen said.

"Just get some bug spray and you'll be fine." Trevor said. Coraline rolled her eyes.

"Are they always this random?" She asked. Charlotte thought for a moment.

"Not always, sometimes it's even more random." She said and they laughed as they came upon the next section of the area. Jack looked up and gasped. Sally was hanging from the ceiling, wrapped in a spider web. She seemed to be unconscious and wasn't moving.

"Sally!" He cried, trying to wake her up. Everyone started yelling her name in order to wake her. She then stirred and her eyes slowly opened.

"Jack? Jack!" She cried and struggled through the webbing. "Don't worry Sally, we'll get you down!" Jack assured. Sally's eyes then wielded in remembrance.

"No, wait! It's a trap!" She cried and everyone heard a low growl and hiss. Charlotte's eyes widened.

"Uh Trevor, you're gonna need more than bug spray." She said getting her arrows out.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Then a orange spiral was visible and it came crashing down, revealing a giant spider.

"Oh snap! We need a giant fly swatter." Stephen said as he readied his sword. Coraline then looked at Jack.

"How are we gonna beat it?" She asked. Jack clenched his fist.

"We're about to find out." He declared as music started.

"Are you serious? We just finished the last musical number!" Trevor exclaimed dramatically. Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Quit being a hater and start fighting." She huffed as the song began.

(Sally)

We should have known not to believe

And things would not have turned so bad

(Jack)

It's true their plan was to deceive

But that should not make you so sad

(Jack whipped the spider and hit the back of it that was similar to a pumpkin. He was somewhat soothed by his lovers voice, though he wished she was safe in his arms.

(Sally)

But danger waits at every turn

(Jack)

And I am ready

To set things right here

(Sally)

How can you say that you will be okay?

And come back another day?

What will become of our dear town?

Now that we've let our leader down

(Jack hit the spider at the back again and noticed that it was smaller, and tiny spiders were attacking the team, but handled it pretty well. He turned back up to Sally.)

(Jack)

You know, dear Sally, that's not true

We can take this town back, me and you

(Sally)

There's so much danger yet to face

(Jack)

But I'm not worried, down here we hurried

(Wybie whacked the spiders leg, but there wasn't even a scratch. He gulped and ran off before the spider could do more damage. Stephen tried using his sword, but the spider shot webs at him and he was stuck to the wall.)

(Jack and Sally)

Now we must stop

That evil Oogie's scheme

And save our Halloween

(Sally)

We should have known not to believe

And things would not have turned so bad

(Jack)

It's true his plan was to deceive

But that should not make you so sad

(Brianna attempted to free Stephen with her mace, as Coraline killed the smaller spiders that tried to attack them. Charlotte realized her arrows were useless on the tiny spiders, so she took Brianna's place in freeing Stephen.)

(Sally)

But danger waits at every turn

(Jack)

And I am ready

To set things right here

(Sally)

How can you say that you will be okay?

And come back another day?

What will become of our dear town?

Now that we've let our leader down

(Trevor and Wybie stood back to back and battled the tiny spiders. Jack hit the giant in its weak spot, once again, and it shrunk. Zero barked to encourage his masters attacks, while The Cat swiped at multiple spiders.)

(Jack)

You know, dear Sally, that's not true

We can take this town back, me and you

(Sally)

There's so much danger yet to face

(Jack)

But I'm not worried, down here we hurried

(Sally)

You surely will

Now we all count on you

To see this trouble through

We should have known not to believe

And things would not have turned so bad

(Stephen was now free from the wall and charged at the tiny spider army with a battle cry, causing the spider to look at him. Jack used this to his advantage and whipped the spider multiple times.)

(Jack)

It's true their plan was to deceive

But that should not make you so sad

(Sally)

But danger waits at every turn

(Jack)

And I am ready

To set things right here

(Sally)

How can you say that you will be okay?

And come back another day?

What will become of our dear town?

Now that we've let our leader down

(Brianna found herself tapping her foot to the music as she hit the spiders. Trevor muttered about 'repeating lyrics' as he stomped on a few.)

(Jack)

You know, dear Sally, that's not true

We can take this town back, me and you

(Sally)

There's so much danger yet to face

(Jack)

But I'm not worried, down here we hurried

(Jack and Sally)

If we work hard

We'll overcome our shame

And beat them at this game

As the song came to an end, like last time, music notes shot out of nowhere and hit the spider, destroying it. Jack relaxed and turned his head to saw and noticed that the web was breaking.

"Sally!" He cried and the webbing broke. Sally fell down, but landed safely in the Kings arms.

"Jack..." She smiled and they embraced. Jack held her close. "Sally, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you all." She said smiling warmly at the heroes. Zero flew over happily and licked her face. The Cat just purred.

"Jack, your hand." Charlotte said and Jack looked at is left hand. I black X was forming on it. Sally then noticed it was the same for her.

"Does it hurt?" Brianna asked. Jack rubbed it and frowned. "No, but it won't come off." He said and laughter was echoed throughout the room. Sally clung to Jack in fear and looked around.

"W-what was that?" She asked. Coraline glared. "The Beldam..." She growled.

"Sorry, but it just occurred to me I forgot to mention something." The Beldam's voice said. Everyone kept looking around but there was no sign of her. "You can only play one game, there's a main player and if someone with an X tried to take over...well, let's just say it went be pleasant. On to the next round you go." She finished and another door appeared.

"Wait, so we only get one chance? That's unfair!" Trevor huffed.

"We don't have much of a choice, The Beldam and Oogie just want to win so they are making it unfair." Wybie said.

"You all must keep going, if we stop now the fates of the Holidays will be catastrophic." The Cat said.

"Ha, CATastrophic." Brianna giggled and cleared her throat. "Sorry, let's go." She said and yet again they walked through the door as the room faded to black. Coraline noticed this.

"Her web is unweaving."

Author's Note:

Yay, Sally's safe! For now...hehe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always please R and R. It would really help me continue this. I had an idea too, why not ask you all questions? So I can have your opinion on how I'm doing. Here's an easy one:

What is your favorite Charlotte quote?

Feel free to answer what ever you like. And happy belated Groundhog Day!


	7. Chapter 7: Shut Up and Drive

Chapter 7: Shut Up and Drive

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

Next room, next level, and another life-death situation. I huffed as we came out of yet another door and into where one of us would play the next game. I looked and realized it was way bigger than the other rooms. It looked like a go cart track. It was crazy.

"Whoa, now I'm getting a Mario Cart vibe." Trevor said. I nodded in agreement. "Okay, but whose supposed to drive a cart, the Beldam said only one of us can play." I said.

"I think it's Wybie's turn." Coraline said and pointed to the start line, Wybie's motorbike was there.

"...how did they know about that?" Wybie asked.

"The Beldam's creepy like that, I guess it's up to you to win." Brianna said.

"Do we just sit and cheer him on? Last time we all got to fight, Jack just handled the giant spider." Stephen asked.

"There's something in the benches." Sally said and I walked over to it, with Brianna and Coraline next to me. There were three bags, each having our names on it. I picked up mine and an green light swirled around me. I closed my eyes and once the light faded I opened my eyes and looked at myself,

"Oh, no, no no no NO! Anything but this!" I exclaimed. I was wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked looking at me for a wound. I glared.

"I'm dressed like a prissy Pom-Pom waver!" I spat. I had a black tank top with a short orange and black skirt. Even my hair was up in a high pony tail. Not happy.

"I feel ya." Coraline said huffing at her outfit.

"Oh loosen up. It's not that bad." Brianna said waved her Pom-Poms around.

"Why are we dressed like this?" Coraline asked. Trevor just laughed and took out his phone.

"If you take one pic I'll make sure Wybie runs over your phone." I hissed, he didn't hesitate to retreat his phone to his pocket.

"I think we are cheering for Wybie." Brianna said and Wybie put his helmet on. Several skeletons were on similar bikes. The Cat's tail curled.

"The Beldam may want you to give it up. I would suggest going with it." He said. I huffed and nodded.

"Do we just sit here?" Stephen asked. Zero barked and nudged a bag that had his name on it. He grabbed it and was surrounded by a similar light. He looked at himself.

"I'm a mechanic?" He asked, staring at his grey jumpsuit and hat.

Trevor walked up in a similar outfit. "Yeah I don't know either." He admitted. I blinked in confusion.

"Um guys I think the race is about to start." Brianna said.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked.

"Because the sign says 'the race is about to start'." She said and pointed to the sign above the racers. Then a loud speaker buzzed.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the DEATH RACE!" Oogie exclaimed and the speaker beeped in the usual annoying way.

"That's a bad name..." Coraline muttered. She looked over at Wybie, who gave a nervous thumbs ups. I could tell they were both worried.

"Now the rules are simple. Win or die trying, BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Oogie cackled. Jack held Sally close and she grasped his hand.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Oogie exclaimed and the skeletons drove off, Wybie followed behind.

"Woo, go Wybie! You can do it! Yeah!" Brianna cheered and jumped up and down. I just awkwardly waved them around, I seriously had no idea how to be a cheerleader. I'm not that flexible and I'm better behind a computer.

Wybie sped off and passed two fire skeletons, he was now heading for a right turn. The skeleton on the right snarled and rammed his bike into Wybie's. He yelped but quickly adjusted and made a turn. I sighed in relief and the. Realized he was slowing down.

"Is he running out of gas already?" I asked. Brianna looked at him for a moment and gasped.

"I think I know why. Our cheering gives him speed! We have to cheer or else he'll keep slowing down." She exclaimed and I looked at Coraline.

"I guess she's right. It's a team effort." She said. Jack nodded towards us.

"You can do it, just relax." He said giving a boney smile. I smiled getting a boost of confidence.

"Let's do this." I said and Brianna jumped up in excitement.

"GO WYBIE!" She cried.

"You can do it!" Coraline cheered.

"Yeah, you got this!" I yelled. Wybie's bike got a burst of speed and passed several of his rivals. The skeletons hissed and one shot ice at him. It missed but an icicle hit the back wheel.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Sally asked worriedly. I turned to my brother and Stephen.

"Get ready, you need to replace the wheel!" I called.

"How are we supposed to do that? I only have a wrench, and a few other things that I don't know how to use." Trevor said waving several weapons.

"JUST FIX THE DARN WHEEL!" I ordered waving my Pom-Poms around.

"Uh...yes ma'am." Stephen gulped and pulled Trevor towards Wybie. They took the broken wheel off and a new one appeared out of nowhere. They put it on and adjusted it. Stephen gave Wybie a nod before sending him off on the track again.

"See, you could do it." Brianna said. Wybie passed several Skeletons, but there was one that was still ahead of him.

"What can we do? We've been cheering so hard my throat hurts." Coraline sighed. Brianna then smiled.

"Let's make a pyramid! That way he'll hear us better." She said excitedly. I glanced at Coraline, who shrugged.

"I don't have a better idea." She said and we hoisted Brianna on our shoulders. She stumbled slightly but adjusted herself quickly.

"Wybie, Wybie, he's our man! If he can't win this, no one can! GOOOOOOO WYBIE!" Brianna cheered, as soon as she finished Wybie's bike got a burst of speed and zoomed straight past the Skeleton and across the finish line.

"Yeah! He did it!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Great work." Jack said and Brianna jumped down and landed perfectly. "Whoa, that was awesome." She said and we got changed back to our normal clothes.

"Awww, much better." I said as I picked up my how and arrows. "You said it." Coraline agreed and ran up to Wybie.

"You were great." She said as Wybie took his helmet off. "Thanks Jonesy." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem, Wyborn." Coraline teased as she gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. I smiled at them, they were one unique pair.

"They so cute." Brianna whispered. I'm half guessing she read my mind, it wouldn't be the first time. Wybie then stood his left glove off and a black X was on it.

"Well looks like he's out." Stephen said, back in his normal clothing.

"You did very well Wybie." Jack said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, but I think we should get going." Wybie said and we turned. The track and bikes were starting to fade and crumble.

"Don't have to tell us twice, to the door!" Trevor exclaimed and we ran to the next door. I sighed, I had no idea what other games the Beldam and Oogie had planed, or if we will survive.

Author's Note:

Oh my Halloween, I'm so sorry for taking forever. I kinda lost my inspiration for a while and I blame school. So I hope this was worth the wait and hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon. Now for the next question.

Which is your favorite Holiday (out of the ones in the trees)?

darksweeethert1234: Wow, I'd never have guessed that quote. Thanks for your answer!


	8. Chapter 8: Fencing and Violin Playing

Chapter 8: Fencing and Violin Playing

(Third Person)

Everyone made their way to the next room and standing in the middle was a sword. Before anyone could say anything, a skeleton wearing armor came out and took the sword of the stand. It hissed and pointed it towards the group.

"Uh, what does it want?" Brianna asked.

"It's the next game." Charlotte said. "One of us has to duel with him."

"Okay that rules me out." Coraline said tapping her axe. Trevor and Stephen looked at each other.

"It's had to be one of us. We've been taking fencing lessons, but only one has to fight him." Stephen said.

"Uh better decide quickly." Wybie said and pointed to a group of little tiny figures that appeared out of the shadows.

"Are those dolls?" Jack asked in bewilderment. "The Beldam must have added her own touch to the army." The Cat said thoughtfully. The dolls weren't very large, but they all had menacing grins that were permanently sewed on their face. Each doll had a matching pair of button eye and wore raggedy dresses or suits depending on the gender.

"Okay, one of you better start fencing the skeleton." Charlotte hissed urgently. Trevor looked at his best friend.

"It's you, this is your game." He said confidently. "What, but you fence too. How do you know it's me?" Stephen asked.

"Because it was you who convinced me to take the fencing class. I wouldn't have fenced if it weren't for you bro. So get out there and take the skeleton down while I deal with the dolls." Trevor said. Stephen nodded and walked up to the skeleton and aimed his sword.

"On guard." He declared and they began to duel. The skeleton aimed his sword at Stephens head, but he ducked and swiped at the skeletons leg. It hissed and their swords clashed again. They each pushed against one another with great strength.

Meanwhile the others were trying to kill the tiny button eyed dolls. Charlotte wasn't having much luck with her arrows, due to the fact that the dolls were tiny and fast. So she just whacked them with her bow. Coraline sliced as much as she could with her axe and made sure to stomp on them after they were in pieces. Cat and Zero tackled a few dolls and ripped them while everyone else was trying to keep the dolls from climbing on them

"Okay, Stephen are you close to being done?!" Charlotte asked as she hit a dolls that was on Brianna's back.

"When I'm done, you'll know it!" Stephen said as she blocked another attack.

The skeleton hissed as he pushed against Stephens sword, pushing him down. Stephen groaned and saw that some of the dolls were holding his legs down. He huffed and saw the Zero was close. Taking a breath he have a sharp whistle and the ghost pups ears perked and saw that Stephen was struggling. He flew over, barking loudly and the dolls launched themselves at him. They tried to tackled him, but simply went through his nearly invisible body.

"Ha, thanks boy." Stephen said and used the distraction to push the skeleton back and regained his balance. The skeleton stumbled and a few pieces of his armor fell off, but it just ran back to Stephen who just smiled all knowingly. Once it was close enough Stephen swiped his sword and the skeleton's head went clean off. The head fell with a loud 'thud' and his body collapsed to the ground.

"Yeah, way to go Stephen!" Trevor cheered everyone clapped as well and Stephen gave a playful bow. The dolls then started running back into the shadows they came in.

"Uh where are they going?" Brianna asked. Sally turned and gasped. "They're running from that." She said and pointed to the unweaving web.

"Okay where's the door?!" Charlotte asked looking around panicking. "Over here!" Wybie called and everyone rushed inside and Coraline slammed the door shut.

"This is getting ridiculous, we can't keep playing these games. Even if we win, the web will collapse and we'll be stuck." Coraline pointed out.

"Well I don't think we have a choice." Stephen said and saw that his hand now had the black X on him.

"We've come this far, I will not let Sandy and the other holiday leaders suffer." Jack declared and started walking done the tunnel.

"...wait Sandy?" Wybie muttered in confusion. "Long story." Brianna said and followed the pumpkin king.

Meanwhile, the group was being watched by the two villains.

"Hmm, I admit that boy was clever to let his friend take the challenge." The Beldam mused to herself as Oogie grumbled.

"Oh Jack thinks he's gonna win? Ha! I'd like to see him try!" Oogie laughed and the Beldam sighed.

"He already did, he was the first game." She reminded her partner. Oogie just glared.

"Just be glad I aligned myself with you. You'd be starving if it weren't for me." Oogie spat, a few bugs flaying out of his mouth.

"And if it weren't for me, you would only have one arm. So unless you want me to make you a heap of bugs once more, I suggest you get the next game ready." She huffed and Oogie snarled before stomping off.

"You'll never beat them!" A voice cried. The other mother sighed and turned to a cage that was dangling from a cage which heard the former boogie boys.

"Hush, is that anyway to talk to your mother?" She said in a 'disappointed' voice. Shock stuck out her tongue.

"You aren't our mother!" Shock yelled.

"Yeah!" Her brother's agreed. The Beldam clutched her fist. "Why you disrespectful...Urg." The Beldam suddenly felt a twinge in her head and clasped it. Before turning around.

"Maybe you three will show me more respect when we beat your little friends." She smirked, black buttons glistening.

"Jack beat you before!" Lock yelled. "Yeah, and so did...um...Coraline!" Barrel added after remembering her name.

"Oh but we have plans, big plans and this time, I know what makes the king tick." The Beldam said and let out a laugh that made the three cower in the back of the cage.

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

"Okay, next game here we are." I said as I slowly opened the door. This room reminded me of a theater. Lots of chairs and a nice big stage. With the second set of curtains closed.

"Whoa, fancy." Trevor said before whistling. "Oh wait does this mean we have to sing?" He asked in a panicking voice.

"Uh...A, it's for one of us, and B, I don't think so." I said and Brianna stared at the stage.

"It's for me." She said in realization.

"What makes you say that?" Coraline asked. Brianna then climbed on the stage.

"Because I play the violin." She said and gestured to a violin that was on a stand.

"Oh, but where's the music?" Coraline asked. Brianna picked up the violin and the stand lowered and a music sheet came up in its place.

"There's your answer." Cat said smugly.

"I just have to play this? Easy peasy." Brianna said happily. I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when I saw that the curtain was opening and it revealed a whole skeleton orchestra. So that's the catch, she had to play against a whole orchestra, yeah that's fair.

"Oh boy..." Brianna muttered and I gave her a thumbs up. "You can do it, I've seen you play and you're really good. Just relax." I said and she nodded and put her made down and picked up the bow. The conductor tapped his baton and Brianna started to play "Christmas Eve" by the Trans Siberian Orchestra. The skeletons started but they quickly recovered and started playing along, but louder.

"So...do we just watch, we can't really do much." Wybie asked and Coraline turned and nudged him.

"I think we are supposed to stop them." She said and we noticed that several skeletons were climbing on top of the chairs. They hissed when they saw Brianna and I quickly shot at one. It turned and the arrow went through the skull and the creep collapsed.

"They're trying to stop Brianna from playing, we need to keep them away from her." I explained.

"Let's move quickly." Jack said and used the soul robber to grab a skeleton and pull it back.

Wybie swung his bat and hit one in a rib cage, causing it to collapse. We soon spread out among the chairs, but I soon noticed that Sally was becoming vulnerable. Zero was with her, but she was surrounded. I quickly made my way on the stage and grabbed Brianna's mace. She didn't seem to mind. I then noticed that musical notes were coming out. A few hit the skeletons playing the instruments and they walked to her side and played with her.

"Brianna, you need to get all the skeletons playing with you, then you take the conductor down!" I yelled. Brianna gave a single nod in reply before closing her eyes and started playing more intensively. I smirked before running to Sally and handing her the mace.

"Take this." I cried before shooting a skeleton that was on the roof. "Thank you." Sally said as I ran off to take care of more.

Trevor slid under an ice skeleton before beheading it and Stephen cut arms and legs off a few. I shot another that was about to sneak on Coraline. She noticed and pointed at me.

"You're running low on arrows." She warned before hitting another. I glanced at my quiver and realized she was right. I only had three left. I hid under the seats and looked for my previous arrows that I used. I found one that was in a skull and yanked it out. It wasn't in the best shape. Great.

"Hey, look!" Stephen yelled and we turned to the stage and my eyes widened.

Brianna had nearly all of the skeletons playing with her and the conductor was losing badly. The last two were finally hit with musical notes and they joined Brianna. She opened her eyes and gave the creep conductor a wide smirk before ending the song. Several notes flew out of her violin and hit the conductor. He seemed to freeze up but then he collapsed into dust. Then the whole room seemed to fade out.

"We got a web unweaving. Let's move!" Trevor yelled and we ran to Brianna who stares at her violin that was glowing.

"Uh guys..." She stuttered and a bright light flashed forcing us to cover our eyes. When I opened them I gasped and saw that her vision had transformed into a metal mace. With strings.

"Whoa, now that's cool." Wybie said in awe. Brianna squealed. "I love it! This will totally help." She said happily.

"Uh escape now, celebrate later." Trevor said and the chairs in the back started to crumble down.

"Okay move it!" Coraline yelled and we ran into the next door. It shut as soon as Cat ran in and we sighed.

"Phew that was a close one. So you have a new weapon huh?" I asked and Brianna nodded. "Yeah, it's sliver and missing a bow, but still cool!" She said.

"It appears to be magic that is unlike the Beldam's." Cat said observing it.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked. "Well this magic is more appealing a friendly spell both in and out. While the Beldam's magic only had that one layer. I don't know what caused it but I believe that it's Brianna's now." Cat explained as we started our way to the next door.

"So, I have a magical violin? Sweet. Now Sally can defend herself." Brianna said. I laughed.

"Yeah, come on. We still have other games to complete." I said and Brianna glanced at her hand that how posed a black X. She sighed.

"5 down, 3 to go." She said. I nodded, this wasn't going to be easy. I was running low on arrows and something tells me I'm gonna need them later.

Author's Note:

Oh my Halloween! I'm so sorry. I know it's been a long wait, but I really wanted to cram in two games. Hope you liked it. And now the question of the chapter!

What is your favorite Brianna quote?

darksweeethert1234: I knew yours would be Halloween! Good choice!


	9. Chapter 9: Check Mate

Chapter 9: Check Mate

(Third Person)

"Ug, another black room. Can't they get a little creative?" Brianna asked as everyone exited the door.

"Guess they forgot to pay their taxes." Stephen joked. Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Yeah and Oogie is a scientist." She spat sarcastically. Wybie, Stephen and Trevor laughed.

"So, what's this game?" Coraline asked then the room shifted and it became a room that reminded Charlotte and Brianna of the high school cafeteria.

"What, is this an eating competition?" Brianna asked. Cat then leaped onto a table and his tail curled.

"I believe it has to do with this." He purred and everyone turned and saw that it was a chess board. All set up and ready to play.

"Chess, odd considering the last challenge." Jack mused, rubbing his fingers on his chin thoughtfully. "Do you know how to play?" Sally asked, looking towards Charlotte, Trevor and Coraline.

"I've played a few times, but I'm not very good." Charlotte said sadly.

"I don't even know how to move the Knights." Coraline said. Everyone then turned to Trevor.

"It's for me." He said simply. "You know how to play?" Charlotte asked both surprised and confused. Her brother rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um yeah...I was bored so I decided 'hey why not learn to play chess?' So I did, and I've gotten okay at it." Trevor shrugged. His sister smiled and gave him a noogie.

"How lucky are we? Good luck." She said and Trevor sat down at the table and a skeleton appeared. He was different from the others. His head had a brain seeping out. Trevor seemed slightly weirded out but sat down. Zero's ears then raised, he turned around and started growling.

"What is it boy?" Jack asked and his eye sockets widened. Several skeletons and dolls appeared. Brianna gripped her mace-violin.

"I think I know what's coming, but I need a bow." She whispered. Charlotte then grabbed one of her arrows and handed it to Brianna.

"Here, will this work?" She asked. Brianna took it and it transformed into a violin bow. She gave a quick nod before getting ready to play.

"Wybie, Stephen, stand close to Trevor and make sure none of the creeps get to him." Charlotte ordered and they nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Coraline asked, raising her axe.

"Apparently, dance." Charlotte answered. Before anyone could answer music sat after playing and Brianna began to play her violin to the music.

(Skeletons and Dolls)

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Oogie!

You'll never win!

When you find our booby traps

They will do you in!

(Dolls)

First he brought our mother back

To take this town away from Jack!

We knew he'd fight to set things right

So we got bad guys who attack!

(The dolls started to hit the others but Jack whipped his soul robber making them back away into the group.)

(Jack)

Stop! I've had enough of you!

Your punishment is overdue!

You've instigated chaos here

And turned this town onto its ear!

(Skeletons and Dolls)

Hail to The Beldam!

Put heroes to the test!

Keep them guessing all the time

Never let you rest!

(Skeletons)

Then Mother and Oogie Boogie Man

Can take the whole town over then!

(Dolls)

They'll be so pleased, I do declare!

The whole world should beware!

Wheee!

(Trevor and the skeleton moved a few pieces around and Trevor managed to get a knight but the skeleton got a few of his pawns.)

(Skeletons)

Now, that Oogie is the king

We get away with everything!

You cannot scold us for our pranks!

The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!

(Charlotte)

Don't be foolish! Think now

All this danger isn't fun and games!

When this town is back to normal

Do you really want the blame?

(Charlotte seemed to dance back and forth as she sang and when she finished she managed to hit a doll with her bow and Coraline chopped it in half.)

(Skeletons and Dolls)

Hail to The Beldam!

This is so much fun!

We make mischief day and night

Our work is never done!

(Coraline)

We've told you once, we've told you twice

To straighten out your act!

You'll never get away with this

And that, you brats, is fact!

(Coraline started to dance, she hesitated slightly but soon embraced it and swung her axe, hitting two skeletons.)

(Brianna)

I've had enough of this disgrace!

So take me to the hidden place!

Where my friends sit locked in a cage!

Or you will face my rage!

(Brianna danced as she played her violin and when she finished singing, music notes blasted out and hit several dolls. Trevor then took away the skeleton's last knight.)

(Skeletons and Dolls)

Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Oogie!

You'll never win!

When you find our booby traps

They will do you in!

(Wybie and Stephen started to hit a few skeletons that came close as Trevor continued to play. Zero flew above his head and growled at the monsters attacking.)

(Dolls)

First he brought our mother back

To take this town away from Jack!

We knew he'd fight to set things right

So we got bad guys who attack!

(Skeletons)

Ghosts and skeletons galore!

Brain washed fighters wanting more!

They're rising up from every tomb

To torment you and seal your doom!

(A skeleton Newley grabbed Sally, but Cat leaped up and knocked his head off while Jack made sure she was okay.)

(Skeletons and Dolls)

Hail to Mister Oogie!

Put heroes to the test!

Keep them guessing all the time

Never let you rest!

(Skeletons)

Then Mother and Oogie Boogie man

Can take the whole town over then!

(Dolls)

They'll be so pleased, I do declare!

The whole world should beware!

Wheee!

(The skeletons tossed the dolls at the heroes and most ducked, but Coraline hit a doll on her head and she snatched it before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. Trevor had a bishop taken and the skeleton was trying to get his queen.)

(Skeletons and Dolls)

With Mister Oogie as our the king

We'll get away with everything!

No more scolding for our pranks!

The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!

(Skeletons)

A trick a day, oh, why stop there?

We'll do whatever! We won't care!

And everyone will come to know

We run the show! Hey, life's unfair!

(Wybie and Stephen were trying to stop a rather large skeleton from getting Trevor. Charlotte tried to help, but a skeleton tripped her and she rolled out of the way before nearly getting stomped on.)

(Skeletons and Dolls)

Hail to The Beldam!

This is so much fun!

We make mischief day and night

Our work is never done!

(Dolls)

Beause Miss Other Mother

Is the best mother around!

(Skeletons)

If I were on her little list

I'd get straight to town!

(Dolls)

She'll be so pleased by our success!

That she'll reward us too, I bet!

(Skeletons)

I wonder what it's going to be!

We cannot wait to see!

Wheee!

(The dolls and skeletons were now surrounding the group while Trevor managed to get his opponents last pawn.)

(Skeletons and Dolls)

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!

La, la, la, la, laa!

Hail to Mister Oogie!

You'll never win!

When you find our booby traps

They will do you in!

(Skeletons)

First he brought the Beldam back

To take this town away from Jack!

We knew he'd fight to set things right

So we got bad guys who attack!

(Jack)

Stop! I've had enough of you!

Your punishment is overdue!

You've instigated chaos here

And turned this town onto its ear!

(Jack started to whip the soul robber more violently and the skeletons hissed back.)

(Skeletons and Dolls)

Hail to Mister Oogie!

Put heroes to the test!

Keep them guessing all the time

Never let you rest!

(Dolls)

Then Mother and Oogie Boogie Man

Can take the whole town over then!

(Skeletons)

They'll be so pleased, I do declare!

The whole world should beware!

Wheee!

(Skeletons and Dolls)

Now, that Oogie is the king

We get away with everything!

You cannot scold us for our pranks!

The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!

(Charlotte)

Don't be foolish! Think now

All this danger isn't fun and games!

When this town is back to normal

Do you really want the blame?

(Charlotte shot an arrow and it hit a skeleton in the head, he swayed around before she ran up and spun him, causing him to bump into the other skeletons.)

(Skeletons)

Hail to The Beldam!

This is so much fun!

We make mischief day and night

Our work is never done!

(Coraline)

We've told you once, we've told you twice

To straighten out your act!

You'll never get away with this

And that, you brats, is fact!

(Coraline grabbed a doll and shook it as she sang and tossed it into the air before whacking if with her axe in a baseball like fashion.)

(Brianna)

Trusting them's a big mistake!

One, that you don't want to make!

They might reward you, this is true!

By cooking you into a stew!

(Brianna twirled around and played the final note as she finished and several musical noted swarmed around their attackers.)

(Skeletons and Dolls)

Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

Once the sing finished Trevor slammed down his queen. "CHECK MATE!" He declared and the skeleton stared in horror before turning to dust and vanishing.

"You did it!" Charlotte exclaimed happily and catching her breath.

"Way to go dude?" Stephen said slapping his friend on the back. "Thanks." Trevor wheezed.

"Very well done Trevor, I must say you did very well." Jack commented.

"Ah, it was nothing, but we probably should get going. We still have two more games left." Trevor reminded.

"He's right, we must hurry." Cat said and they ran for the door. Sally then noticed Charlotte's quiver.

"Oh no, Charlotte you only have two arrows left." Sally said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." She assured her friend and started heading off into the tunnel. Coraline then came up to her.

"We have to be ready for anything. I have no idea what our games are going to be." She said, frustrated that the Beldam hadn't been defeated yet.

"Don't worry, we'll defeat the Beldam and Oogie. I know it." Charlotte reassured and Jack slowly opened the door to the next game.

Author's Note:

HAPPY EASTER, AND APRIL FOOLS DAY! I wanted to get something done today and no tricks, promise. I hope you all had a great holiday! I know I did! Also I do NOT own the song, I merely changed the lyrics to for the situation (which took forever) You can find the original online form the video game Oogie's revenge. And now for the question:

Whose your favorite OC and why? Or is there a tie?

Let me know what your thoughts are on the story as well. We are getting really close. More than halfway done!

darksweeethert1234: That's okay, there are a lot of one-liners for Brianna.


	10. Chapter 10: Game of the C's

Chapter 10: Games of the C's

(Third Person)

Everyone exited the portal and Brianna frowned in confusion.

"Is this our school's computer lab?" She asked. Charlotte nodded and walked over the the computers and patted the top on one.

"It sure is, almost an exact copy. Except that there's no windows." Charlotte said and heard a 'squeak' she looked up. "Hemo!" She cried. Sure enough, the messenger bat was in a small cage that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh no, I was wondering where he flew off too." Brianna said worriedly.

"Yeah, hopefully the readers were too." Charlotte said.

"How are we going to get him down?" Trevor asked, ignoring the fact his sister broke the fourth wall. Charlotte then saw a signal computer was on. She quickly sat down and started typing.

"Um, I take it this is your game?" Coraline asked.

"Yeah, I've got a thing with computers. And this is a virus that is keeping the cage locked. I'll need to override it to free Hemo." Charlotte explained.

"So, why is Hemo important?" Wybie asked.

"He's a messenger bat. Hemo delivers letters to Charlotte for us, or Lock Shock and Barrel." Sally explained.

"Oh, wow that cool." Coraline admitted. Hemo squeaked again before fluttering around in the cage.

"Yeah, and also, why isn't there any Skeletons attacking us?" Stephen asked. Jack looked around before scratching his skull.

"I'm not sure. This game is quite odd." He said thoughtfully. Everyone looked around uneasily and Stephen noticed that the back part of the room was starting to fade.

"Guys, I think I found the reason why there's no skeletons or dolls." Stephen said nervously and everyone turned.

"Her webs weakening faster." Cat said. "Then we're on a time limit." Charlotte said and quickly turned back to the computer.

"Uh, that's bad right? Cause why happens when the web completely breaks?" Wybie asked nervously. Everyone glanced at one another uncertainly.

"We don't know." Jack finally said. "We have to hope that it won't come to that. Charlotte's amazing with computers she'll figure it out." Sally said confidently.

Meanwhile Charlotte was still focused on the screen. Typing calmly and a code started to appear in the screen Charlotte's responded with a 'Humph' and kept going. Hemo noticed that the web was causing the ceiling to crack and he squeaked, urging Charlotte to hurry up.

"Hemo, this is a complicated computer virus, patience." Charlotte said not even turning away from the screen.

"Wait did she just talk to the bat?" Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Brianna just waved it off. "Don't question it." She said and walked over to her friend and saw that the screen started to sprout Oogie faces.

"Geez that ol' sack of bugs looks worse on the computer." Brianna muttered in annoyance. Charlotte rolled her eyes and continued typing. Causing the faces to slowly disappear. Coraline then turned and her eyes widened.

"Okay, I don't mean to rush you, but the room now has a hole in the floor." Coraline said backing up to the wall.

"Oh dang, CHARLOTTE I LOVE YOU, BUT OPEN THE DARN CAGE!" Trevor yelled desperately.

"You're NOT helping!" Brianna yelled back.

"I don't wanna die!" Trevor cried again.

"There's a skeleton here, that was offensive!"" Brianna exclaimed pointing her violin at Jack, nearly hitting him.

"Brianna, I can assure you that I was not offended." Jack said and then a 'click' was heard. Hemo the flew out and landed on Charlotte, who was smirking.

"Tada." She said proudly crossing her arms. A black X now appeared on her hand. Then a message appeared on the screen and Zero barked to get Charlotte to turn around.

"Look beyond what you see." She read, though didn't have much time to think about it.

"Okay we get the bat, let's book!" Stephen cried and they rushed in the tunnel. This time the heard maniacal laughing that sent shivers down their spins.

"Okay Jonesy, you ready for your game?" Wybie asked as they all came to the end of the tunnel.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She declared and burst through the door. Only to find that it was empty and there were seven pillars that had three objects on each of them.

"Is this a puzzle or something?" Trevor asked. Then a golden glow appeared and everyone backed up and readied their weapons.

"Hello Miss." A voice said and Coraline lowered her weapon. "It's the ghost children." She said, assuring everyone that it was safe. The children soon came into view and flew down to the group.

"We came to assist you in the final game." The ghost boy explained.

"The Beldam and Oogie have taken other ghosts toys." The tall ghost girl continued and gestured to the pillars.

"You need to figure out which ones are real and which are the Beldam's trap." The final ghost girl finished.

"Thank you, I think I know what to do." Coraline them took out her stone and peered through it. "Uh oh..." She muttered.

"What shouldn't the real ones being glowing?" Brianna asked worriedly.

"That's the problem, all of the objects are glowing." Coraline said lowering the stone from her eye. Charlotte walked up and get a closer look at the objects.

"A fairy wand, a sailboat, and a yo-yo." She said thoughtfully and looked at the other pillars with similar objects. "There's no way of knowing from just staring at them."

"Look again." Cat urged Coraline and she put the stone by her eye again.

"Hmm, okay the first one is glowing blue, next green, purple, yellow, red, orange, and pink." She reported as she pointed to each pillar. Hemo let out a squeak and flew up to the ghost children and Zero followed him. Both animals started barking until Coraline turned to them.

"What is it?" She hissed but stopped when she saw that through the stone, Zero and the ghost children were glowing a bright gold. She looked back at the pillars and ran to the third one.

"These are the real toys!" She exclaimed and everyone followed suit.

"How can you be sure?" Sally asked. "When I was looking through the stone, they glows the same color as the ghost children and Zero." Coraline smirked proudly and took them off the pillar. The other six disappear and the toys floated to the ghost children's arms. The black X then took its place on Coraline's hand.

"To ask you Miss, will be sure to take these to the others." The boy said thankfully. Jack then walked up.

"Did all of the children the Beldam took while in Halloween town get freed?" Jack asked. Wybie's great-aunt floated down.

"You did a kind thing for them Jack Skellington, they are with their real mothers, we all are." She assured and then the final ghost girl floated down.

"Be careful in the next battle, the Beldam and Oogie are keeping something from you and you must figure it out." She warned and they floated out.

"Okay, now that the web is breaking we should find the do-" Stephen stopped when he felt the ground beneath then started to lift them up.

"I think that this is the next door." Brianna said trying to regain her balance.

"Whatever comes next, we'll be ready for it." Jack declared boldly.

"Let's hope we can save the holidays in time." Charlotte said as the ceiling came apart and they were lifted into the next, and hopefully final, game.

Author's Note:

Sorry this isn't that long, but the next chapter is going to be CRAZY! So I want to get that done. So what do you think the message on the screen and the ghosts warning meant? There was actually a brief hint in Chapter 4, if you can find it and comment the answer then you can get a shout out. But only to the first person who finds it. And if you don't, the that's okay too I still want to hear (or read) your thoughts on this story. Now for the question:

What pet would you rather have, talking cat, ghost dog, or delivery bat?

DarkSweetHeart1234: I like Charlottes character too! Fun fact: Her name was the last part I gave her. I knew she would be good with computers, use a bow and arrow, even have red hair. But I had no idea what to name her, weird huh?


	11. Chapter 11: Behind the Buttons

Chapter 11: Behind the Buttons

(Third Person)

Everyone gathered close together as the platform was lifted up. No one knew what to expect. After the ghosts warnings, it didn't really put them at ease. Finally, the okay form came to a halt and they were all silent for a moment.

"Uh so how's this work, we move first? Or do they laugh evilly first?" Stephen asked and several spotlights turned on and the Beldam and Oogie were reveled laughing.

"Well done, I must say you all impressed us by completing your challenges." The Beldam said clapping.

"We played your game, where are your holding the holiday leaders?!" Jack demanded.

"Oh Jack, I can assure you the holiday leader is standing right in front of you." Oogie laughed.

"Yeah, and I can fly." Trevor spat sarcastically. Brianna rolled up her sleeves while glaring.

"I'm warning you, I got a magical violin and I ain't afraid to use it!" She threatened. The Beldam's eyes widened in horror.

"Where did you get that? Give it to me!" She exclaimed and rushed towards her. Brianna quickly played the first few notes of 'jingle bells' and magical notes hit the Beldam, causing her too stumble back and clutch her head. Coraline then stood in front of the group.

"We beat you at your game, now let everyone go." She demanded sternly. The Beldam scoffed, but gestured upwards and several cages, hanging on chains, came into view.

"Sandy!" Jack called up and a white beard peaked out from on of the cages. "Jack Skellington! You're here!" He cried slightly happily.

"Don't worry we'll get you down!" Wybie called up. The Beldam laughed.

"And how do you plan on doing that? You all played your games. If either one of you tries to beat us, we'll it won't be pleasant. Best surrender your eyes now, while you still can." The Beldam said smugly. Oogie laughed.

"You loose Jack! It's over." He declared. Coraline then looked through her stone and noticed something by the cages and gasped. She then nudged Charlotte and Cat.

"That circle up there is a ghost eye! That must be what the ghosts where trying to tell us." Coraline whispered yelled. Charlotte looked at her quiver which held on final arrow, then up to the cage which held the former boogie boys and girl. She only had one shot. Cat cocked his head while looking at it. Something felt, off about it.

"Well, we're waiting on an answer." The Beldam said crossing her arms and she fingered her broach. Charlotte walked forward and took a breath.

"We may have done our games, but they haven't!" She yelled and fired an arrow at their cage and it broke the lock and the door opened.

"GET THAT SPHERE!" Charlotte yelled and pointed to the object she was referring to. Shock quickly caught on and starred swinging the cage as Lock and Barrel attempted to reach it.

"No...SEIZE THEM!" The Beldam demanded and several dolls appeared.

Oogie then glared at Jack. "You're finished bone man! DESTROY THEM!" He cried as several skeletons came out of the blue.

"Well, we've come this far." Wybie said and they charged towards the army and the battle started. Jack made his way towards Oogie with his soul robber. Brianna simply dodged most as she played her violin. Trevor noticed a panel that had several levers on it and quickly made his way to it. Stephen and Wybie followed him and soon looked at the levers.

"Which ones lower the cages?" Stephen asked slicing a skeletons head off.

"I'm not sure, just don't let the creeps by it until I figure it out." Trevor said.

"...easier said then done." Wybie muttered, hitting another skeleton. Shock soon managed to grab the mysterious ghost eye, but saw it was only half of a sphere.

"Charlotte! Something's wrong! It's only half!" Shock called out waving the ghost eye.

"What, that doesn't make sense, I thought the ghost eyes were always whole." Sally asked. Coraline the whipped out they stone and looked around then paused at the Beldam. Her broach was glowing!

"The Beldam has the other half!" Coraline hollered. The Beldam froze and started to run, but Barrel quickly jumped done and pinned the other mother down.

"No, NO! You are fools to do this!" The Beldam screeched. Barrel inboxed her and unhooked the broach before running off with it and handing it to Charlotte. Hemo squeaked and she knew what to do.

"Shock, throw it to me!" She cried. Shock hesitated but threw the other half to Charlotte, who jumped up, along with the Beldam and reached for the last piece. It was a close call but Charlotte grabbed it and quickly slammed the two pieces together and it glowed brightly.

"NOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!" The Beldam cried and the light surrounded her before entering her mouth. "Coraline!" The Beldam yelled reaching her hand out towards the girl but a blast of light forced the others to cover their eyes. Once it was gone everyone looked at one other. All that was left was the glowing ghost eye, just floating in midair.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as he helped Sally up. "Don't worry Jack, I'm fine." She assured him. Trevor pulled down a few lever and the holiday leaders were lowered and the cage doors opened. Oogie glared and disappeared into the shadows, though nobody seemed to notice.

"What happen?" Brianna asked rubbing her head. Charlotte sighed and turned towards everyone.

"This whole thing was a giant puzzle that nobody was looking at." She started. Brianna blinked in confusion. "Yeah we're gonna need more than that." Brianna said.

"It all started when Jack mentioned the Beldam being banished in a spiritual form, she clearly got a physical one. Then there was the broach she was wearing. Even as a shadow it stuck out from her. Then Brianna's magical violin appeared, it made me think about how it got there. But what really tipped me off was the message I got after I finished the code, 'look beyond what you see', it hit me how the Beldam returned." Charlotte explained and turned towards were the Beldam one was.

"She used her." A figure then slowly rose up and was kneeled on the floor. It was girl, a young girl. She had pale skin, nearly the color of Jack's bones, messy black hair and wore a ragged dress, she was extremely thin. If you merely glanced at her you would think that her limbs were bones, but what was most shocking was the black buttons she had instead of eyes.

"Oh my..." Sally gasped. The girl the looked at everyone and burst out crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't want this to happen!" She cried and though no tears came out it was still heart breaking to watch. Sally quickly walked forward and bent down.

"It's alright, can you tell us what happened?" She asked gently. The girl sniffed and room a breath before talking.

"I lived in a small town with my mother and father. We were really happy, but then each of them got terribly sick. Soon I was...alone..." She managed to choke before continuing. "I was so desperate to have a family again, the a voice whispered that she could give me what I wanted, I just need to place buttons over my eyes. And I did...then...then...the Beldam tricked me! I'm sorry! I don't want her to take those children, I tried to stop her but I couldn't and..." The girl started sobbing again.

"...I don't believe it...that's terrible." Brianna said. Cat narrowed his eyes. "I've watched the Beldam since she took the first child, now I know why I felt that something wasn't right. Not the web, but what the spider was hiding in herself." He mused.

"I'm really sorry." Wybie said.

"The point is, she's free now." Charlotte said and took off her jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Indeed, and I remember her..." Santa chimed in. "You do?" Cupid choked out. Patrick nudged him.

"Let him speak to the young lassie." He whispered.

"Yes, I remember all the children I've visited." Santa nodded and walked up to the girl. "Do you know your name?" Santa asked her.

"Bella...my name is Bella Smith." She said. Coraline then walked up to her. "You really were tricked by the Beldam too huh?" She asked and Bella turned to Coraline.

"It is you, that last child she tried to take! You did free the ghosts!" She cried in a tiny happy voice.

"It was you, you created the other Wybie. That's why he saved me." Coraline conclude. Bella nodded shyly. "I tried to help the others, so I did it agin with you." She explained. Then jumped up and hugged Coraline.

"I'm so sorry! She took your parents! I couldn't stop her!" Bella cried. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's not your fault, the Beldam tricked you. There's no way you could've known." Coraline said giving her a few gentle pats.

"And I believe this belongs to you." Jack said and took the glowing ghost eye. He and Zero made their way over to Bella and handed it to her. She hesitantly took it and it shot beams at the buttons. It caused them to crack and fell to the floor. When the glowing ceased, Bella had opened her eyes and felt them with her hand. They were a beautiful golden color, and she blinked a few times to get used to them.

"T-thank you." Bella said and tried to stand up, but her legs gave out. Sally quickly caught her. Cat trotted over and purred as he rubbed against Sally's legs.

"Let's get you out of here." She said lifting Bella up. Then everyone heard a rumble and Trevor turned and saw the ground was breaking like glass.

"That's not a bad idea for us either! RUN!" He cried and they rushed towards the exit. It lead to the Beldam's old house and they quickly climbed out. Once everyone made it out the ground gave away and the remains of the house sunk into the ground.

"Good riddance!" Lock spat and his siblings blew raspberries at it.

"Wait, where's Oogie?" Jack asked.

"That bag of bugs must have slipped away while we were freeing the Holidays." Stephen conclude. Bella looked down then her eyes widened.

"Oh no...Charlotte, he has you key chain!" Bella cried and jumped out of Sally's arms, just to fall again.

"That's not good." Uncle Sam said the Easter Bunny and Thanksgiving Turkey shivered in fear. Then the ground started rumbling once more.

"Oh come on! I'm sick of the ground shaking!" Trevor exclaimed. Suddenly a mound of fabric started to move and everyone gasped in shock. Oogie was now ten times his size and laughing manically.

"Still think you can win?!" He cackled. Hemo flew behind Charlotte in fear, while everyone just gawked at their enemies size.

"Oh dang..." Brianna muttered as Zero started barking angrily.

Author's Note:

Yes! I've been waiting to write this chapter since I've started writing School Escape (yes I was thinking that far ahead). Man I fell in love with that twist. So you've met Bella, and will learn more about her life as we keep going. Maybe in the sequel. If you want one that is. Anyway, I really hope you liked it and enjoyed that twist. I tried to hint at it, but not too much or I just would have given it away. Now...QUESTION TIME!

1\. I'm scale of 1-10 how surprised were you. 1 being, totally saw this coming and 10 being HOLY CRAP TAHTS CRAZY!

2\. Do you want to know more about Bella's character? Please ask anything you wish I'd love to answer!

DarkSweetHeart1234: I'd love a ghost dog too. You don't have to pick up its business!


	12. Chapter 12: Final Battle

Chapter 12: Final Battle

(Third Person)

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Oogie laughed as he stood above everyone. Jack pushed Sally behind him, as he glared at his greatest rival.

"Okay, anyone got a plan? Cause I've got nothing." Wybie asked.

"At least the black X's are gone." Stephen said waving his hand up, showing that there wasn't a X on it anymore. Charlotte then gestured for everyone to huddle.

"Santa, you and the other Holiday leaders get out of here. Christmas is almost here and I'm betting everyone is getting worried. We'll handle Oogie." She said confidently.

"Alright, good luck." Santa said and he hurried everyone to the woods. Thankfully Oogie was more concerned with Jack.

"Sally, get Bella out of here." Jack said, reading his Soul Robber. "No, I want to help!" Bella started and tried to jump out of Sally's arms, but ended up falling to her knees again.

"You can barely stand, you've helped enough Bella." Brianna said and Sally swept up Bella in her arms. "Good luck." Sally said and rushed off with Cat following her.

"Now, we finish this!" Coraline said sternly. Oogie laughed and music began playing. Brianna quickly started playing her violin while everyone got into a battle stance as the song began.

(Oogie Boogie)

Well, well, well!

What a pest, you are!

Still around, huh?

Oh, can't say I like that!

So why don't you just give up?

You know, surrender!

(Jack)

It's over! It's over!

Your scheme was bound to fail!

It's over, you're finished here!

Your next stop will be jail!

(Jack whipped Oogie several times as the others danced around. Charlotte was now defenseless with her arrows gone so she stayed with Lock, Shock and Barrel who now had slingshots and were shooting pebbles at him.)

(Oogie Boogie)

He mocks me! He fights me!

I don't know which is worse!

I might just split a seam now

If I don't die laughin' first!

Ha, ha, ha!

(Oogie kept stomping around and nearly hit Trevor, but he rolled out of he way and tried to slice at the boogie man's legs but barley managed to get a scratch. Charlotte then came up and started singing.)

(Charlotte)

What's this? A trick? We're not impressed!

You're bad, and now you're tall!

It makes it all the more worthwhile

To see a giant fall!

(Oogie Boogie)

Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you

This giant's goin' nowhere!

If I were you, I'd take a hike!

There's danger in the air!

Whoa oh!

(Jack)

Whoa oh!

(Oogie Boogie)

Whoa oh!

(Charlotte)

Whoa oh!

(Oogie Boogie)

Whoa oh!

(Jack)

Ha, ha, ha!

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

Well, I'm feeling angry

And there's plenty left to do!

We've fought your most unwelcome help

And now I'm after you!

(Everyone spun around as they sang and Coraline noticed a stitching that came lose, so she tried to use her ax to tear it, but Oogie noticed and tried to swat her, but Wybie pushed her out of the way in time.)

(Oogie Boogie)

Even if you catch me

You could never do me in!

I'm ten stories high, and just as strong!

Which means I'm gonna win!

(Jack)

Whoa oh!

(Oogie Boogie)

Whoa oh!

(Stephen)

Whoa oh!

(Oogie Boogie)

Whoa oh oh!

(Trevor)

Whoa oh!

(Jack)

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

It's over! You're finished!

You'll never get away!

You, the Seven Holidays King?

That will be the day!

(Jack's Soul Robber seemed to have more of effect on Oogie, he kept stumbling back as Jack whipped him. Stephen used is sword swat at Oogie's leg, now causing a tear and Hemo flew in and ate a few bugs that came out.)

(Oogie)

How feeble! How childish!

Is that the best you've got?

You think that you're a hero, Jack!

But I think you are not!

Whoooah!

(Oogie swatted Hemo away and he flew to the safely behind Charlotte. Brianna then stepped forward and started to sing.)

(Brianna)

Now it's time for you to see

What it really means to scare!

'Cause you're a gamblin' Boogie Man

And we know you don't play fair!

(Oogie Boogie)

It's much more fun, I must confess

With lives on the line!

Not mine, of course, but yours, old friend!

Now that'd be just fine!

(Oogie just scoffed at the attacks and Jack quickly whipped his Soul Robber at him again. Meanwhile Sally stopped running and turned back. Bella glared at Oogie and jumped out of Sally's arms and started running back towards the battle disputed Sally and Cat's pleas for her to stop.)

Whoa oh!

(Coraline and Wybie)

Whoa oh!

(Oogie Boogie)

Whoa oh!

(Lock, Shock, Barrel)

Whoa oh!

(Oogie Boogie)

Whoa oh!

(Jack)

Whoa oh!

(Bella)

Jack's the only Pumpkin King!

As Bella finished her line several music notes flowed out of nowhere and struck Oogie hard. He started to crumble and began to wail in despair.

"Noooo! I was so close! If it weren't for you brats, I would be the Seven Holiday's King! Oooooh...my bugs...my bugs...my bugs..." Oogie's voice faded out and soon nothing was felt but ashes.

"He's...he's gone..." Trevor said in shock.

"Wooo hooo! We did it! We beat him!" Brianna cried happily and leaped into the air. Zero howled happily and flew around everyone along with Hemo. Wybie gave Coraline a surprise hug and she was caught of guard, but shrugged it off and returned it. Charlotte laughed and noticed something gleaming in the pile of dust. She knelt down and brushed the ashes away and smiled.

"I found the keychain." She announced jingling it happily. "Now we can go home!" Brianna cheered then stopped when she saw Bella.

"Oh...uh...I'm sure we can find you somewhere to go...Right?" She asked looking at the others. Cat's ears lowered slightly. Bella seemed to understand.

"I...I can't go home...I'm dead."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Sally gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Coraline's eyes widened in surprise and Trevor hung his mouth open.

"Um...what? How are you..." Charlotte covered her brothers mouth before he could finish.

"Bella, are you sure?" Coraline asked.

Bella nodded. "When the Beldam failed to get you, she sucked out what remained of my life force, fueling her enough to live for a little longer...I used the rest to try and free the ghost children." She explained. Jack walked up to her and knelt down to face her level.

"Bella, you do have a home here in Halloween Town." He offered and she gave a small smile. Lock Shock and Barrel then walked up to her.

"I've always wanted a sister." Shock said and Bella's smile grew wider and Barrel gave her a hug, which she returned.

"It seems we have a happy ending." Cat purred happily. Then a voice cried out.

"Jack! JACK!" Everyone turned and saw the Mayor driving his hearse towards the group. Jack walked up to him and the Mayor jumped out and ran to the Holiday leader.

"Oh thank goodness you're all okay! We saw Oogie all the way from the town and then 'poof' he was gone! I came as soon as I could." He explained and then noticed Bella.

"Oh, now whose this young ghoul?" He asked and Bella looked at her feet shyly. "My name is Bella Smith...I...I was trapped by the Beldam until today." She explained.

"Well, welcome to Halloween town Bella!" Mayor said and shook her right hand with both of his hands.

"Come along now, everyone is waiting!" He exclaimed and got into his hearse again. "Hurry!" Everyone quickly followed the hearse and soon came to the town gates.

"Attention, attention everyone! Our heroes are safe and sound!" The Mayor announced and everyone started rushing towards try front gate and burst into song.

La, la, la lalalalala lalalalala lalalalala!

They're ok, and they're back, ok

They're all right

Let's shout, make a fuss

Scream it out, wheee

Our heroes are back now, everyone sing

In our town of Halloween!

The team made it up to the steps of the great hall and Jack smiled happily

"Citizens of Halloween Town, I'm pleased to announce that Oogie is no more!" Jack exclaimed and everyone cheered happily.

"Three cheers for our heroes!" Ethan, the corpse kid, cried.

"Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray!" Everyone cheered and Brianna blushed and nudged Charlotte.

"Aren't they sweet?" She whispered and they giggled.

"We also have a new resident." Jack continued, Coraline and Wybie moved to the side, revealing Bella, who looked up shyly.

"Why, what a lovely young ghoul." One of the vampire's commented. Bella slightly blushed and shuffled her feet.

"Hello, my name is Bella." She said, gaining more confidence. Everyone waved happily and gave a few 'hellos' and 'welcomes' before Charlottes phone buzzed. She checked it and gasped.

"Uh guys, we'd love to stay, but our parents are going to be worried if we dint get home like right now!" She said frantically.

"You're right, my parents will ground me for life if I don't show up." Coraline said and tried to hand the Mayor back the ax but he pushed it towards her.

"Keep them, as a thank you for saving our town." Mayor said thankfully.

"You're welcome." Coraline said and Cat trotted up. "We best be going." He said and Charlotte used her keychain to open a portal to the Pink Palace.

"Oh wait! Will you come to our Christmas party? We'd love to have you." Sally asked be offer they could step through. Wybie nodded.

"I'll be there." He promised. "Me too, not everyday you get to celebrate Christmas with Halloween monsters." Coraline said and they waved goodbye and stepped through.

"Our turn." Trevor said and Charlotte tapped the door knob again. This time, her basement appeared.

"Wait." Charlotte turned and saw Bella holding our her jacket. "You can have it back." Charlotte shook her head.

"Nah keep it, the thing was getting to small on me anyway." She said and Bella nodded. "You'll be back right?"

"I will, but if you just need advice. He'll be there to send a letter." Charlotte said and Hemo flew over to Bella.

"We'll see you at Christmas Eve!" Brianna promised and they waved bye as the four stepped through. Then collapsed on the floor.

"Well...that just happened." Stephen muttered.

"Yeah...I know right?" Trevor replied then they heard foot steps coming from upstairs and their eyes widened.

"Hide the weapons!" Charlotte hissed and Trevor and Stephen shoved their swords in the closet while Charlotte put her bow in in the storage room. Brianna however twisted on of the pegbox, and it caused the spikes to move inwards. Now it looked like a silver violin.

"Charlotte, Trevor? You two down here?" Mrs. Douglas went down the stairs part way and saw everyone sitting on the couch or a chair.

"Hey mom." Charlotte waved. "Oh there you are. Come on we have to get ready or the neighborhood party." Mrs. Douglas said and glanced at their outfits that were slightly scuffed and torn in a few places.

"Might want to change first too." She added and walked up stairs.

"After all we just did, we have to get ready for a holiday party?" Trevor asked, dumbfounded. Charlotte got up and stretched for a moment before walking up the stairs with Brianna in tow.

"Suck it up buttercup, we get free food." That caused Trevor to get motivated and ran after her.

"Hey, wait up!"

Author's Note:

YES DONE! Finally! Okay this is NOT the final chapter 1 MORE TO GO! Yeah! Okay now I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review. Now for the question!

What was your favorite musical number?

It's okay if there's more than one, I'm just curious.

DarkSweetHeart1234: I'm glad you think Bella is sweet. I've been planning her character since the beginning!


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

Chapter 13: Epilogue

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

Ah, Christmas Eve, a time of celebration with family and friends. Or in my case a whole other Holiday. Man I was excited, my parents were going to a grown up party, so Trevor and I could go the Halloween town without suspicion. Same with Brianna and Stephen's parents. I was putting on my dress and smoothing it out. It was a bright red with a white belt. I was grabbing my presents when a heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and Trevor came in. "Hey sis, are you almost ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah...I just need to pick up Coraline and Wybie." I said and handed him the presents. Terror looked at them for a moment.

"Hey, where's your present for Jack?" He asked I gave him a knowing smile. "That's a surprise for later." I replied in a sing-sing voice.

"Alright then, I'll meet you down stairs with the others." He said and left. I took out my key keychain and tapped the door knob of my closet and it appeared as Coraline's room I stepped through and looked around.

"Coraline? You in here?" I asked and heard the knob turn, fearing it was her parents I quickly fled into the closet.

"Hurry up Wyborn, Charlotte will be here soon." Coraline said I sighed in relief and can out of the closet.

"I'm already here and...wow you look great." I said. Coraline was wearing a navy blue dress with white stars on it. Wybie was wearing a nice suit like the other boys were. Though no one was going to wear ties.

"Oh thanks, you look great too." Coraline said, slightly blushing.

"Well, it's time for the party. Where's Cat?" I asked and we heard a 'meow' at the window. Coraline quickly let him inside and we gave him a pet.

"Now we are ready." I said and we used Coraline's closet to enter my house and Brianna squealed.

"Yes, we're all here! Now let's party!" She said. Her dress was silver with golden stars as the end. She was also carrying her violin in a case.

"Come on, let's go." Stephen said, holding several presents.

"Let's go." I said and tapped the door knob with my keychain. We walked towards the town and Christmas lights were hung everywhere. They really went all out with it. The gates were open and Jack came to greet us.

"Welcome everyone. Merry Christmas." He said. We each gave him a Merry Christmas and Brianna noticed his purple cape.

"Nice look Jack." She commented. "Thank you Brianna, Sally made it for me." And right on cue, Sally walked up and gave us a hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it." She said happily. "Us to." I said.

"Um...can we put these down now?" Trevor asked, gesturing to him and Stephen. "Oh, of course, let me get that for you." Jack quickly took the presents and placed them on a table with others.

"Charlotte!" I turned my head only to be pulled into a hug by Barrel. "Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed as his siblings walked up.

"Merry Christmas." I replied. Bella shyly walked up and I noticed that her hair was brushed nicely and she was wearing a black dress with white stripes that went vertically and horizontally.

"Aww, you look so pretty!" Brianna gushed.

"Thanks you. Sally made it for me." Bella said smoothing is out. Lock then grabbed her and lead her to the table of food.

"She seems to be fitting in here alright." Charlotte commented. "Yes, I'm glad. She seemed so nervous every at first." Jack replied then gave a quick glance and Sally, noticing that she was introducing Brianna to the band, and pulled Charlotte aside.

"Did you bring it?" Jack asked and Charlotte reached in her dress pocket and pulled a bag out, handing it to Jack.

"Arrived safely, just keep it hidden and give me the signal when your ready." She said and Jack nodded before hiding the bag in his suit.

"Hey Charlotte, you got to try these cookies!" Trevor called and she ran up to her brother.

"They taste like peppermint." Stephen commented, before popping one in his mouth. I noticed that they were bite sized cookies that had red and white dough. Neat.

"Um guys what's that?" Wybie asked pointing upwards. I looked up and noticed a familiar silhouette in the sky.

"Santa's sleigh? Shouldn't he be delivering presents by now?" Brianna asked. He soon landed outside the gates and we all ran up to meet him.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa laughs as he exits the sleigh.

"Merry Christmas to you to Sandy, but what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be delivering presents?" Jack asked.

"There will be time for that, but I wanted to give these presents in person." Santa sad and pulled out seven small boxes and handed one to me, Brianna, Trevor, Stephen, Coraline and Wybie. We looked at one another before opening them.

"New key chains!" We all gasped and pulled them out. Each one has a different charm on it, mine was a bat, Brianna's was a music note, Trevor's was a knight chess piece. Stephen had a tiny sword, Coraline's was a smaller version of her rock and Wybie's was his helmet.

"Yes, I believe you all should have one of your own. Knowing that you would want to come back." Santa said.

"Awww, I love it!" Brianna squealed. Santa then pulled out four more gifts and gestured for Lock, Shock, Barrel and Bella to come forward.

"I've watched you all and how you did your best to make a change. You've earned these." Santa handed the former Boogie Boys (and Girl) a present and they opened them. Lock got toy gun that shot foam bullets, Barrel got a lollipop maker and Shock's present was nail polish. She actually seemed to like it.

"Thank you." They chorused. "But what about Bella?" Lock asked. Santa smiled softly.

"Bella, I've hoped to give you this someday." Santa said and gave her a nice looking present. She hesitated for a moment, but slowly unwrapped it and gasped.

"My teddy bear...the one I asked for." She said and she slowly took out a brown snugged bear with a yellow bow on its head.

"Thank you." She said and gave him a hug. Santa chuckled as he returned it.

"I must be off, Merry Christmas!" Santa said and he flew back up into the sky and disappeared.

"Wow, so what are you going to do with your other one?" Trevor asked looking at my pumpkin keychain. I smiled and handed it to Bella.

"It's not a toy bear, but I think you all should have it." I said and they smiled.

"And now back to the party!" Trevor cried and we cheered and started heading back, Jack then grabbed my shoulder and gave me a nod. I gave a thumbs up and ran up to the stage.

"Hey Mayor, mind it I use this?" I asked pointing to the microphone. "Why of course Charlotte, go ahead." He said and I took it before clearing my thought.

"Okay everyone quite down." I started and everyone stopped talking and turned towards me. "Hi everyone and Merry Christmas." I said and paused to let everyone cheer before I continued.

"Thank you, now I wanted to say a few words. First of all I wanted to thank you for being so welcoming to use. This is a once in a life time opportunity and has been a fun few months. Next I think it's time we opened a few gifts to each other." I said and everyone cheered in agreement.

"Hang on, hang on, but before me do, Jack has a special gift to give." I said and Jack stepped through the crowd, holding Sally's hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brianna take out her phone and start recording.

"Thank you Charlotte, now my gift is for Sally." Jack said and grasped both of her hands into his before beginning again. "Sally, we've known each other for a long time. My only regret is that I didn't realize that I thought of you more than just a friend. But I wouldn't trade the last year we had together for anything. You mean the whole world to me Sally. I love you." He said, the reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box. Knelt down and opened it to reveal a ring. Everyone gasped in awe as Jack finished.

"Sally, I want to spend the rest of my after life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked and Sally's eyes widened before she gave the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Yes! Yes Jack of course I'll marry you!" She squealed and a Jack slipped the ring on her before kissing her. Then another squeal was heard.

"YES THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! I CALLED IT!" Brianna was jumping up and down happily. "PAY UP!" She cried and Trevor reached in his pocket and handed her ten bucks.

"You placed a bet?" I asked in disbelief. "I was giving him until New Years." Trevor mumbled causing the others to laugh.

"Congratulations, oh my, we must start planning right away!" Mayor exclaimed happily.

"They're be time for that later, right now I think we all should open presents." Sally suggested and everyone cheered and headed over to the table.

"I'll catch up with you guys, I need to make a quick call." I said and snuck over to a corner and took out her phone and pressed a FaceTime it dialed and soon someone answered.

"Hey, Charlotte Merry Christmas!"

"Hi Angela, Merry Christmas to you too! I just called to say thanks again for the ring. It worked out perfectly." I said. The girl I was talking to had brown hair and wore a pearl necklace. She seemed to be wearing a black shirt with a red and green skirt as well.

"Awww, I'm so glad! I'll be sure to tell my neighbor that. She loves it when someone asks for a proposal ring!" Angela giggled and I laughed too.

"Well tell her thanks again for me. I better get going, they're opening presents soon." I said and Angela gave a thumbs up.

"Okay, talk to you soon!" She said and before she hung up voice called over to her.

"Angela they're singing Carols! Let's go, let's go!"

"Coming Ella!" And with that she hung up. I smiled and put my phone away and walked towards the group. Sally opened a present from Brianna which was a pair of red high heels which she adored.

"Oh, they're beautiful Brianna thank you." Sally said giving my friend a hug.

"Open Charlotte's next!" Brianna said and pointed to mine. Jack grabbed it off the table and handed it to Sally. They both pulled at the paper and Sally gasped.

"A scrap book. It's wonderful." Sally said and opened it up and laughed lightly. "That's us at Brianna's party." She observed.

"Yeah, the first few pages are filled with a few photos, but the rest is for you to create." I explained and Sally flipped through the pages and Jack noticed that one was decorated for a wedding photo.

"That's we're we'll go." He said playfully.

"Awwww." Brianna gushed. We laughed and kept opening present and I noticed that Bella had wandered off. I walked up to her and saw she was looking at the bear.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked and Bella smiled softly. "I'm the most happy I've been in many years. It just feels funny to be dead...I'll never age...it's weird..." She admitted stroking her bear softly.

"Well, I don't know much absolutely this place, but I think that you'll do just fine. You have a lot of people...er monsters to support you. And us." I said gesturing to the only humans who were talking with the others. Bella's smile grew wider.

"Thank you Charlotte...so...in guessing we have a wedding to plan?" Bella asked and I laughed.

"We sure do, now come on. The night is still young." I said and we walked back to the crowd and Bella started playing 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' along with the band.

Yep, this was one heck of a party. I wouldn't trade this night for anything.

THE END...well, for now.

Author's Note:

Holy crap...I'm done...okay hold in the tears AW...hold in the tears. I'm good...okay now then. I'm really thankful for all your reviews, favoriting and following on this story! Give yourselves a big hand! This story was a lot of hard work and I can't believe it's done!

And does anyone know who Charlotte's friend was? No? Well that was Angela from my other stories. I like throwing Easter eggs around so you may hear about Charlotte in one of her stories. (On profile if you want to check them out.)

And YES, there will be a sequel! Focusing in the wedding of a life time. Not sure when it will be out, but if you'd like to be the first to know, leave a review or PM me and I will let you know when the first chapter is out.

That's all for now, so I hope you all enjoyed this story and please leave a review!


End file.
